totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Przychodzi... Nie by dawać, lecz by zabierać...
The Xmas - 'odcinek 12 'Intro! Zimno przeszywało powietrze na wskroś. Było mroźnie, lecz rześko, prawie nie nieprzyjemnie. Sam fakt opuszczenia granic administracyjnych Mistletoe Wood napawał jakimś dziwnym poczuciem szczęścia, ulgi, wolności, wyzwolenia. W natłoku tych różnorakich odczuć nawet znienawidzony chłód zdawał się nabierać pewnych atutów, o których nikt inny wcześniej nie pomyślał. Nasuwały się proste wnioski – świat poza zasypanym śniegiem miasteczkiem miał ukryte pokłady optymizmu, które można było w dowolny sposób wydobyć. Na to silili się właśnie uciekinierzy… Jedna z uciekinierek siedziała na zewnątrz. Stary fotel z wytartymi, nieapetycznie pachnącymi, zakurzonymi poduchami wydawał się jej meblem luksusowym. Uczucie dopełnić pozwalał czerwony, kraciasty koc, który imponująco dobrze radził sobie z ochroną przed natarczywym mrozem. Dziewczyna czuła, chociaż nie chciała się do tego przyznawać, komfort. Czas się zatrzymał. Patrzyła przed siebie i nie przejmowała się, odsunęła zmartwienia od siebie jak najdalej tylko mogła. Po dłuższym czasie spędzonym w bezruchu, blada ręka dziewczyny leniwie powędrowała w kierunku ustawionego na drewnianej barierce werandy kubka z wystygłą już herbatą. Napój bardzo szybko tracił temperaturę i stawał się zdatny do picia. Rain piła już czwartą herbatę. Oczywiście bogato posłodzoną, możliwie jak najbardziej energetyczną. Dziewczyna miała słabość do słodyczy, od zawsze. Pozwalała czasem temu zamiłowaniu dojść do głosu, na przykład w sytuacji wymagającej podejmowania decyzji, co do ilości wsypywanych łyżeczek cukru. Westchnęła tęsknie odstawiwszy kubek z powrotem na płaską część barierki. Poprawiła swoją pozycję, podwinęła skryte pod kocem nogi i złożyła ręce na brzuchu, przymknęła oczy. Zmysły dziewczyny działały na najwyższych obrotach. Łowiła wszelkie bodźce z zewnątrz; wszelkie zapachy, które zdołały przedrzeć się przez śnieg, odgłosy nie zagłuszone przez mroźny wiatr, wszystko to docierało do czujnej brunetki. Czerpała z tego nieopisaną radość, czuła jedność z otaczającym ją światem. Wychwyciła pewien odgłos. Skrzypienie. Niewątpliwie były to drzwi, otwierały się, od wewnątrz. Rain nie musiała nawet się odwracać, aby odkryć kto opuścił wnętrze. To była Shannon. Zbyt wiele rzeczy ją zdradzało. Po pierwsze odgłosy. Skórzane buty blondynki, pomimo niewysokiego obcasa sprawiały, że każdemu krokowi towarzyszyło rytmiczne uderzenie. Po drugie zapach. Shannon pachniała dużo lepiej niż towarzyszący im chłopacy. Rain z pewną dozą feministycznej satysfakcji pomyślała dumnie o tym, że tylko ona i jej koleżanki w krytycznych warunkach umieją zachować podstawowe zasady higieny osobistej. Shannon nie umiała długo zachować milczenia. Zaledwie zajęła miejsce na fotelu obok Rain, a już się odezwała. W międzyczasie mocowała się z szorstkim kocem, bez którego jednak pobyt na zewnątrz byłby wyjątkowo niekomfortowy. Nadal było zabójczo zimno. Shannon – Ty ciągle tutaj? *zapytała łagodnym tonem* Rain – A ty nie śpisz? *odparowała* Weteranka armii zaśmiała się. W przeciwieństwie do punka Diona, ona wręcz uwielbiała cięte riposty uroczej brunetki. Sama słynęła z niewyparzonego języka i bezkompromisowości w odpowiadaniu, a konkretniej rzecz ujmując w odpyskowywaniu. Shannon – Hah *bujnęłą się w fotelu* tak się jakoś składa, że nie. Rain – Widzę… Na moment pomiędzy dziewczynami zapadła cisza. Czasami tak się zdarzało. Bezgłos pozwalał zebrać myśli i przygotować wypowiedź. Żadna z dwóch uciekinierek nie przepadała zbytnio za prowadzeniem rozmów o niczym. Jeżeli miały gadać to raczej z sensem. W ukrytych pod kocem rękach, Rain ściskała nieduży przedmiot. Czuła pod palcami jego gładką, chłodną powierzchnie. Nie musiała go widzieć, aby wiedzieć, że jest złoty i okrągły. Nie musiała go widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że wskazuje on inne kompasy i ich właścicieli. Nie musiała go widzieć, aby wiedzieć, że jako jednego z właścicieli kompas wskazał… Rain – Muszę jechać *wypaliła nagle odwracając się do Shannon* Blondynka z trudem opanowała zdziwienie i powstrzymała się przed odruchowym wykrzyknieniem pytania „co?”. Zamiast tego otworzyła szeroko oczy. Nad ustami zdołała również zapanować. Rain wyczuła starania Shannon w zachowaniu pewnej klasy, bardzo to doceniła. W myślach. Zamiast bez sensu rozpoczynać temat swojego uznania względem opanowania blondynki, uciekinierka w czarnym kombinezonie przeszła do interesującego jej koleżankę sedna sprawy. Sama z resztą chciała to powiedzieć, na głos, tak by słowa dotarły do niej także z zewnątrz. Rain – Nie wiem jak to możliwe… *zaczęła niepewnie. Głos jej drżał* Ale mam wrażenie… Ja myślę… Thomas żyje *powiedziała z dużą dozą przekonania. Na podkreślenie swoich słów wyjęła spod koca rękę, w której ściskała złoty kompas* Ja… Byłam pewna, że zginął w The Forest, ale… Shannon nie pozwoliła Rain dokończyć. Położyła dłoń na trzęsącej się ręce dziewczyny. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do przyjaciółki, chciała dodać jej otuchy. Swoje obawy odłożyła na bok. Shannon – Rozumiem cię. Ja naprawdę cię rozumiem. Gdybym ja dostała chociaż promyczek nadziei, że Sail żyje… *spuściła głowę, ale tylko na moment* Nie trać czasu. Jedź, odszukaj go, sprawdź czy to on. Sprawa nie była taka łatwa i obydwie dziewczyny o tym wiedziały. Pozostawało całe mnóstwo pytań: czy to faktycznie Thomas? Co mają zrobić bez Rain? Jak uciekać? Dokąd? Jak? Czego mają się obawiać? Mimo tych wszystkich niepewności obydwie dziewczyny były zgodne. Solidarne. Może to przez zmęczenie, a może przez emocje, ale utraciły trochę zdolność do racjonalnej oceny sytuacji. Czy to źle? Trudno było powiedzieć. Obydwie czuły się jak gdyby śniły. Czuły się zmieszane. To wszystko było zbyt nieprawdopodobne. To już nie była kwestia wiary, pewności, ostrożności, czy obaw. Pozostawało im tylko działać. A właściwie to jednej z nich. Rain – Bardzo dziękuję. Wspaniale było cię poznać *powiedziała ściskając Shannon na pożegnanie* Shannon – Ciebie też *odparła wzruszona, co ją samą zaskoczyło* Spotkamy się jeszcze. Rain – Bez wątpienia. To powiedziawszy Rain zeskoczyła z werandy. Dopadła pierwszy skuter śnieżny, przekręciła kluczyk w stacyjce i odjechała przy akompaniamencie warkotu silnika. Shannon odprowadziła ją wzrokiem. Patrzyła jak brunetka znika wraz ze swą maszyną w białym świecie. Czy była noc? Czy był dzień? To akurat nikogo nie obchodziło. Była dobra pora. Na co? Na działanie. Cichy szelest odezwał się za plecami Shannon. Blondynka może nie była tak wprawna jak jej przyjaciółka, ale jednak umiała nijako rozpoznać kto nadchodził. Bez kantu zgadła, że miała do czynienia z Wolfe’m. Shannon – Pojechała po Thomasa *wyjaśniła nie odwracając się nawet* Blondynka usłyszała ciche mruknięcie, które najprawdopodobniej oznaczało przyjęcie informacji. Shannon wyczuła, że brunet wcale nie okazał się szczególnie zaskoczony nowiną. Być może był tak przytłoczony ciężarem doświadczeń z ostatniego tygodnia, że również miał ograniczone zdolności do orientowania się w sytuacji. Nie wyróżniałby się w takim wypadku na tle innych. W istocie Wolfe nie był zaskoczony. Rozumiał albo mówił sobie, ze rozumie. Faktem było też, że z powodu niedawnych doświadczeń, chłopak nie reagował zbyt emocjonalnie na wiadomość. Przyjął ją ze stoickim spokojem. Poza wydanym z siebie mruknięciem nie poruszył się. Pozostał w drzwiach niczym wykuty w marmurze posąg stojący na straży wejścia do starożytnej świątyni. Niewielki dom być może na miano świątyni nie zasługiwał, nie zachwycał ani rozmiarem, ani kunsztem architektonicznym, jednak jego wnętrze było niezwykle pożądane. Shannon – Pójdę się położyć. Ostatecznie *powiedziała dobitnie, po czym bez zbędnych, dodatkowych czynności ominęła Wolfe’a i zniknęła we wnętrzu domku* Wolfe nie odwrócił się, nie powiódł spojrzeniem bystrych, ciemnych oczu za oddalającą się blondynką. Brunet wbił wzrok w tylko sobie znany punkt, w coś na tle powszechnej, śnieżnej bieli. A może zwyczajnie patrzył na ten śnieg? Na śnieg z pewnością ani chwili dłużej nie chciała już patrzeć Shannon. Znalazłszy się w środku postanowiła również przestać się wahać i podjąć pewne kroki przerywając całą rutynę ostatnich dni. Do takiego radykalnego ruchu zainspirowała ją rzecz jasna Rain. Blondynka pozbyła się jednej warstwy ocieplanej odzieży, którą chowała z konieczności pod ulubioną, skórzaną kurtką. Z ulgą przeciągnęła się nie czując po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu dodatkowego nacisku na ramionach. Złapała się pod biodra i omiotła wzrokiem ciasny salon, w którym się znajdowała. Jej spojrzenie stanęła na śpiącym na kanapie Dionie. Punk miał lekko rozwarte usta, jego głowa spoczywała wygodnie na podłokietniku sofy. Shannon uśmiechnęła się ciepło i wolnym, przesadnie kokieteryjnym krokiem zbliżyła się do chłopaka z białym irokezem. Miała pełną świadomość, że on nie zobaczy nic z jej małego przedstawienia. Robiła je tylko dla siebie, ot po prostu miała taką potrzebę. Kiedy jednak tylko ja zaspokoiła odpuściła sobie robienie, jak to sama pomyślała „cyrku” i grzecznie położyła się tuz obok chłopaka. On przez sen objął ją. … Upiorny Koziorożec stał otoczony przez swych posępnych sprzymierzeńców. Z każdą sekundą niebo zawieszone nad głowami potworów ciemniało coraz to bardziej zwiastując nadejście nocy. Potęgę ciemności miały powiększyć chmury, które tradycyjnie zasnuwały niebo odcinając widok gwiazd dla osób przebywających na ziemi. Sylwetka rogatego potwora stawała się coraz mniej wyraźna, aż do momentu kiedy stał się prawie niewidoczny na tle lodowego pustkowia. Na dodatek z przybyłych niedawno chmur zaczął padać śnieg. Z początku leniwie, z czasem szybciej. Rozległ się ryk. Odgłos wydobywał się z gardzieli najstraszniejszego stwora, szefa wszystkich innych stworów. Ryk był sygnałem, na który pozostałe bestie miały wyruszyć. I w istocie właśnie tak zrobiły. Sam Koziorożec nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. On nie musiał nic robić, od tego miał swoich sługów. … Mistletoe Wood i tereny wokół zostały owładnięte przez noc. Ciemność przecinały spadające z nieba drobinki śniegu, nadawały jej odrobiny niejednostajności. Widokowi temu w spokoju i ciszy przyglądał się Wolfe. Brunet stał z założonymi rękoma na skraju werandy, pod daszkiem, który trzymał się zaskakująco dobrze pomimo nieustannie pogrubiającej się warstwie zalegającego na nim śniegu. Na pociągłej twarzy chłopaka opatrzonej ładnie zarysowanymi kośćmi policzkowymi, malowało się zamyślenie. Nie wyglądał na zafrasowanego, raczej coś analizował. Przypuszczalnie przeprowadzany proces myślowy prowadził do jakiś satysfakcjonujących refleksji. Wolfe układał sobie dużo rzeczy w głowie. Wolałby przełomowego wydarzenia, ale chłodna analiza jakoś mu wystarczyła. Od samego przyjazdu do Mistletoe Wood dużo myślał; o sobie, o swojej przeszłości i przyszłości. Nie mógł jednak dojść do żadnego, konkretnego wniosku. Wszystko jednak powoli się krystalizowało… Czemu akurat w tamtej chwili? Chyba minęło dostatecznie dużo czasu. Co więcej ostatnie dni, pomimo, że nie należały do najłatwiejszych, dały jednak Wolfe’owi sporo czasu na refleksje. Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko, wytrenowanym ruchem poprawił swoja bordową bluzę po czym odwrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Pewnym siebie krokiem,, z uniesioną głową, wrócił do wnętrza domku. Z osób urzędujących w środku nie spała tylko jedna. Była to Lukrecja. Telepatka zwiedzała wolnym krokiem jej tymczasowe lokum. Niewielki domek nie umywał się do imponującej posiadłości na 24th Gingerbread Street. Spełniał za to podstawowe wymagania: miał ściany, dach i kominek – tyle wystarczyło, aby uchronić się przed mrozem. Telepatka z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się bibelotom, którymi zastawiony był parapet przy jednym z większych okien. Dziewczyna obracała w placach małego, kryształowego pingwinka. W zamyśleniu nawet nie zauważyła kiedy postawiła kilka kroków w prawo… Nie zauważyła też, że znalazła się na drodze innej osoby… Wpadła na Wolfe’a. Lukrecja – Ugh! *otrząsnęła się i odstawiła ozdobnego pingwinka jak gdyby się zawstydziła* Ah… To tylko ty. Przepraszam najmocniej, to odruch. Wolfe – Nie ma sprawy *odparł z uśmiechem* Musimy być w gotowości przez cały czas. Lukrecja – Tak… *przytaknęła sucho* Nawet gdy lustrujemy zbieracze kurzu… Oboje natychmiast wyczuli pozytywne wibracje w powietrzu. Zamienili ze sobą zaledwie kilka słów, a mimo to czuli, że rozmowa była udana. Kontynuowali jak najlepsi przyjaciele. Wolfe – Bawisz się w konesera wnętrz? *założył ręce i wykrzywił usta w kpiącym uśmieszku* Lukrecja – Ha, ha *złapała się pod biodra* Nudzę się i tyle *westchnęła* A jakoś niekoniecznie chce mi się spać. Wolfe – Hah, doskonale rozumiem *roześmiał się, cicho, lecz szczerze* Oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Nawet nie zastanawiali się nad sytuacją. Nie mieli nawet postanowień prowadzących do zignorowania przeszłości. Wycieńczeni i znużeni zwyczajnie rozmawiali. Lukrecja – Nie sądziłam, że mogę tak zatęsknić za elektrycznością. W sensie wiesz, światło, lodówka… Chyba właściwie samego światła mi brakuje. Kocham poczytać sobie, przy porządnej, ledowej lampie. Wolfe – Ja mam wręcz przeciwnie *zaczął natychmiast gdy dziewczyna urwała* Może to dziwne, ale takie spartańskie warunki, prowizorka, ogień, natura, w tym się dużo lepiej odnajduję *zaśmiał się nerwowo po czym spuścił głowę. Otwierał się* Lukrecja – Czyli pewnie w twoim domu króluje kominek *zagadnęła podsuwając się do bruneta* Wolfe – Tja… Chłopak natychmiast się wycofał, spuścił głowę. Lukrecja zrozumiała, że nieświadomie trafiła w czuły punkt. Potrzebowała sekundy, aby wyczytać z myśli Wolfe’a prawdę. Lukrecja – Oh… *podeszła do chłopaka* Wolfe – Tylko nie mów, że ci przykro *odwrócił głowę* Lukrecja – Chyba nie muszę… W głosie dziewczyny brzmiało szczere współczucie. Teraz zrozumiała. Wszystkie fragmenty układanki ułożyły się w całość. Wolfe chciał być Zabójcą Snów, musiał nim być… Zależało mu na ucieczce do The Forest. Został kandydatem na strażnika, poznał Jeffa i Chase’a… A wszystko dlatego, że… Wolfe – Rozmawiasz z bezdomnym, który stracił absolutnie wszystko co mógł… Pustka jaką poniosły za sobą te słowa skruszyłaby serca nawet najbardziej nieczułych ludzi, a Lukrecja się do nich nie zaliczała, była bardziej wrażliwa. Lukrecja – Żyjesz chwilą, bo nie wiesz czy będzie jakaś przyszłość… *podsumowała sobie na głos* Wolfe – Cytuj moje myśli do woli *przewrócił oczami i opadł na podłogę. Oparł się plecami o zimną ścianę* Przez chwilę telepatka nie wiedziała co zrobić, przygryzła wargę. No tak, umiała odczytywać myśli, ale jej magiczne zdolności się na tym kończyły. Więcej nie mogła zrobić, problemy nie mogły zniknąć jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Potrzebny był jakiś pomysł, plan, strategia, cokolwiek. Na dobry początek dziewczyna zdecydowała się zejść do poziomu chłopaka, do parteru, usiadła na dawno nieodkurzanej podłodze. Poprawiła sobie spódniczkę, którą miała ubraną nieprzerwanie od początku programu. Modyfikacją ulegało głównie to co zakładała na sukienkę i ewentualnie warstwa leginsów. Lukrecja przekrzywiła głowę, przyjrzała się chłopakowi. Jakkolwiek by się nie starała, w tamtej chwili już nie umiałaby odejść. Nie tylko mu współczuła, nie tylko czuła się winna, była też niegodziwie żądna kontaktu z przystojnym brunetem. Pożądanie rozsadzało ją od kilku dni, teraz nie dałoby się jej wycofać. Kompletnie nie przejmowała się tym, że parę metrów dalej na kanapie leżeli przytuleni do siebie Dion i Shannon. Dla niej liczyła się tylko ona i Wolfe, a właściwie to tylko Wolfe. Chciała go pocieszyć, chociażby jako, jak to sam podkreślił kilkanaście godzin wcześniej, przyjaciółka. Dziewczynie wpadł do głowy pewien pomysł. Mogła odciążyć Wolfe’a przynajmniej częściowo, odsunąć jedno zmartwienie. Poprawiła włosy, zgrabnym ruchem przekształciła swoją fryzurę w pojedynczego kucyka. Precyzyjnie poskromiła ciemne włosy i znoszoną gumkę. Ogarnąwszy się przysunęła się do bruneta i zaczęła mówić: Lukrecja – Wiem już wszystko *zaczęła ściszonym głosem* Wiem co się wtedy stało z Constance. Ale tak wiem wszystko, wszystko… Wolfe nie mógł powstrzymać zdziwienia. Z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy odwrócił się do Lukrecji. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Rozpalona część umysłu dziewczyny pozwoliła sobie zadać sobie pytanie o to jakim cudem Wolfe mimo ciągłej ucieczki dawał radę utrzymać twarz bez śladu zarostu. Lukrecja skarciła się i wróciła do właściwej rozmowy. Lukrecja – Podsumuję to za ciebie i dla ciebie *wzięła głębszy oddech* Nie byłeś Zabójcą Snów, ale miałeś tam być z nimi, ale tak neutralnie… Nie mogłeś nic zrobić… *głos jej zadrżał* W sumie widziałeś to przypadkiem… Ale wiedziałeś co najprawdopodobniej ją spotka… Wolfe – Tak… *przerwał Lukrecji* I nie mogłem nic zrobić… Jak o tym myślałem… Sam byłem przerażony. A potem jeszcze Chase… Telepatka skinęła głową. Nie wiedziała co myśleć. O Wolfie. Na kwestię Chase’a i Constance nie miała nawet chwili. Lukrecja – Ja… Nie wiem jak… Wolfe – …mi pomóc? *dokończył za nią tak jak gdyby sam umiał czytać w myślach. Zaśmiał się oschle. Przetarł oczy, chociaż nie uronił ani łezki* Sam nie wiem. Miałem przeżyć katharsis w The Forest, a wszystko jeszcze bardziej się skomplikowało. Teraz jeszcze to… ty… oni *odwrócił się przez ramię i wskazał na Diona i Shannon* To za dużo *złapał się za głowę* Brunet siedział chwilę z głowa ukrytą w ramionach. Lukrecja była tuż obok. Zastanawiała się czy na miejscu będzie jak położy mu rękę na ramieniu… Po czasie zdecydowała się. Lukrecja – Wolfe… Wiem i się zgadzam *powiedziała patrząc chłopakowi głęboko w oczy* Sprawy się totalnie… pokomplikowały *starannie dobierała słowa* Ale nie mogą zostać tak jak są teraz *wypowiedź na bieżąco modyfikowała i posiłkowała tym co wyczytywała z myśli Wolfe’a* Ale oni nie mogą tu zostać. Nie bądź egoistą. Wolfe – Nie jestem. Nie chciałem ich zostawić jak ty. Nagły policzek zdziwił Lukrecję. Przyjęła to jednak z klasą i z pokorą. Owszem, przez pewien czas zamierzała odciąć się od reszty uciekinierów z The Xmas, jednak z czasem poczuła się za nich po części odpowiedzialna, była jedną z nich. Zrozumiała to co czuła Constance uciekając z Lasu Żywej Śmierci. Lukrecja – Musimy… *odchrząknęła i wstała* Musimy ruszać. Nie możemy tu zostać. Zwłaszcza jak Rain odjechała. Trzeba się jak najbardziej oddalić od tego przeklętego miasteczka! Wolfe również wstał. Wolfe – Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam… Ale dajmy im najpierw się wyspać *powiedział przyjmując rzeczowy, profesjonalny ton* Też nam dobrze zrobi odpoczynek. Dopiero wtedy telepatka poczuła jak ogarnia ją senność. Dziwne, kilka chwil wcześniej czuła się pełna energii. Jednak korzystanie z jej zdolności z takim natężeniem było znacząco męczące. Lukrecja – Padam z nóg *rozejrzała się* Mało tu miejsca, fotel chyba na nic się nie nada. Wolfe – Zostaje nam podłoga *wzruszył ramionami* I tak czuję się już jakby przejechał po mnie dostawczak *przeciągnął obolałe ramiona* Lukrecja – Witaj w klubie. Brunet zaśmiał się lekko po czym bez zbędnych komentarzy zaczął mościć sobie posłanie w kącie, na dywanie. Za poduszkę posłużyła mu zwinięta bluza. Został w samym czarnym T-Shirtcie. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a chłopak zasnął. Lukrecji zasypianie zajęło trochę więcej czasu. Po pierwsze musiała bardziej się postarać przy przygotowywaniu swojego miejsca do spania, a po drugie męczyły ją jeszcze myśli. Czuła się skonsternowana. To wszystko po rozmowie z Wolfem. Bardzo to przeżywała. Lukrecja – Fiona gdzie jesteś? *wyszeptała wreszcie się ułożywszy. Patrzyła w biały sufit* Izbę miarowo wypełniał odgłos pochrapywania. Chrapał Dion, chrapała Shannon, chrapał Wolfe. Nie chrapała tylko Lukrecja, a to tylko dlatego, że jeszcze nie spała. Potrzebowała więcej czasu. Było jej zimno. Dużo by oddała, żeby móc się do kogoś przytulić. Nie wyobrażała sobie jednak wykorzystać do tego Wolfe’a, chyba by nie mogła. Tęskniła jednak za czasem spędzonym razem z brunetem w ciemnym pokoju, w łóżku, w domu na 24th Gingerbread Street. Za emocjami, za namiętnością, za miłością, za erotycznym ciepłem, za podnieceniem, za pragnieniem, za bliskością. Nie wytrzymała dłużej. Zamknęła oczy i zmusiła się by zasnąć. … Skrzyp, skrzyp. Krótki pręcik pocierany o płaską blaszkę wydał specyficzny, nieprzyjemny dla ucha dźwięk, kiedy pokonywał drogę z dołu do góry. Wysłużone krzesiwo trzęsło się wraz z dygoczącymi, bladymi dłońmi osoby, która je trzymała. Na ustawiony poniżej miniaturowy stosik zaschniętych strzępków kory i podartej chusteczki nie spadła ani jedna, nawet najmniejsza iskra. Pomimo misternie przygotowanego śnieżnego kopca, mroźne podmuchy docierały do podpałki i rozdmuchiwały ją skutecznie uniemożliwiając hipotetycznemu ogniu wzrost. Mary cisnęła krzesiwo z frustracją prosto w grubą warstwę śniegu. Narzędzie zapadło się i znikło w białej warstwie bez perspektyw na ratunek. Czerwony Kapturek wstała z klęczków i przeciągnęła się czując taką niemiłą konieczność. Otrzepawszy jeszcze swoją czerwoną kurtkę ze śniegu i poprawiwszy nieco swą ozdobną spódniczkę podeszła do stojącego obok Chase’a. Pokonując te dwa metry nie poruszyła kokieteryjnie biodrami ani razu. Ostatnim czasem zdarzało się to za często. Zarówno ona jak i Chase, a nawet towarzyszący im non stop Jeff, wiedzieli, że nie jest to dobry sygnał. Mary był wykończona. Z resztą nie tylko ona. Wszyscy padali z nóg. Mary – To bez sensu! *obrzuciła zirytowanym spojrzeniem wykopaną w śniegu jamę* Nie ma szans, że rozpalimy ogień! *próbowała przekrzyczeć nasilający się wiatr* Jeff i Chase stali z ponuro założonymi rękoma i spojrzeniami utkwionymi w śnieg. Ten pierwszy pokiwał lekko głową. Fat Amy i Junior stali kawałek dalej od tria prowadzących. Panowała niepisana zasada, że kiedy prowadzący się naradzają, sportowiec i piosenkarka udostępniają im przestrzeń osobistą. W tym czasie ani szatyn, ani blondynka specjalnie się nie odzywali. Próbowali w jakiś sposób dosłyszeć to o czym rozmawiali ich mentorzy. Oboje wiedzieli, że od ustaleń duetu blondynów i Czerwonego Kapturka zależy ich życie. Prowadzący bez show do prowadzenia dalej rozmawiali zbici ciasno ze sobą. Mary – Ja… Ja nie wiem co mamy robić… *mówiła wyczerpana i zrozpaczona. Wiatr targał nieliczne, wystające spod kaptura włosy brunetki* Chase – Chyba nie mamy zbyt dużego wyboru *mruknął smętnie* Jeff ponownie ograniczył się do skinięcia. Na zewnątrz był cichy, nieekspresyjny. Wszystko działo się w jego głowie… Z tria przewodników to Chase czuł się w tamtej chwili najmniej strapiony, toteż to on przejął inicjatywę przekazania Fat Amy i Juniorowi ponurych wieści, które bynajmniej nie miały być żadną nowiną. Chase – Musimy iść dalej! *krzyknął robiąc kroki w kierunku chłopaka i dziewczyny* O dyskusji nie było mowy. Ani Amy, ani Junior nie mieli wyboru, musieli się podporządkować. Prawdę mówiąc sami zrobiliby to samo. Wiedzieli, że trzeba iść. Iść, iść, iść, aż do skutku, aż do momentu gdy uciekną z tego paskudnego, zaśnieżonego piekła. Jeff – Będziemy próbowali znaleźć jakieś miejsce na postój! *również zbliżył się do ex uczestników* Poszukamy miejsca, gdzie uda się rozpalić ogień! Wyższy blondyn spojrzał ukradkiem przez ramię. Tam Mary grzebała zmarzniętymi rękoma w śniegu. Miała co prawda rękawiczki, ale nie pofatygowała się by je włożyć. Fat Amy – Co robisz Mary? *zagadnęła ostrożnie podchodząc do klęczącej dziewczyny* Mary – Szukam tego *odrzuciła śnieg* Jebanego… Krzesiwa! Ugh! *walnęła pięściami w podłoże* Nie ma! Trzej chłopacy zbliżyli się. Junior – Zimowe stwory je wciągnęły? *zgadywał* Chase pokręcił głową, zaś Jeff odpowiedział. Jeff – Nie wiemy co siedzi pod śniegiem, czy coś siedzi… to równie dobrze można zrzucić na fizykę. Zapadło się gdy je odrzuciła. Oto dlaczego Mary odrzuciła krzesiwo ani Junior, ani Fat Amy nie odważyli się zapytać. Przyjęli to jako fakt, z którym nie było sensu się sprzeczać. Fat Amy – To może ruszymy? *zapytała nieśmiało* I tak małe szanse, że się znajdzie w tym śniegu. Można spróbować potem rozpalić śnieg bez krzesiwa… Mary – Nie… Ja… Je… znajdę *robiła przerwy odrzucając śnieg za siebie. Kopała oburącz* Chase przyklęknął przy Mary, położył jej rękę na ramieniu, lekko uścisnął. Chase – To jest bezcelowe… *wyszeptał* Mary – Wiem… *zatrzymała się, ciężko oddychała* Blondyn przytulił swoją ukochaną i pomógł jej wstać. Nie puszczał przez kolejne kilkanaście sekund. Przez ten czas wszystko co znajdowało się dookoła nich magicznie straciło sens. Kiedy Chase trzymał Mary w swoich ramionach liczyła się tylko ona. Chciał ją chronić, chciał oddać jej ciepło i całą swoją miłość. Bardzo żałował, że nie może jej bezpiecznie odprowadzić poza miejsce, nad którym nie ma żadnej kontroli i nie wie co w nim robić. Obiecał sobie jednak, że to zrobi. To samo tyczyło się Jeffa… Chase w końcu puścił Mary. Chase – Idziemy! Junior – Zgoda… *powiedział jak gdyby w ogóle było to potrzebne* Znowu złapali się sznura, obwiązali sobie nim nadgarstki i skupili się blisko siebie, jedno za drugim, ciało przy ciele. W ten sposób chronili się nawzajem; przed zimnem, atakami śmiercionośnych, zimowych stworów, czy też za możliwym zgubieniem się w śnieżycy, która przybierała nieustannie na sile. Od wycia wiatru tracili słuch. Od zimna przestawali czuć. Nogi poruszały się im do przodu z mozołem. Modlili się, aby kolejna gwałtowna zmiana pogody przyniosła mniejszy wiatr. … W niewielkim domu, w niewielkim salonie, na niewielkiej sofie leżał niezwyczajny chłopak z niezwyczajną fryzurą. Dion, bo o nim mowa po trudach ostatnich dni spał głęboko chcąc naładować swoje energetyczne akumulatory przed nowymi, czyhającymi na niego wyzwaniami. Przywykł do spania w niewygodnych pozycjach i miejscach, więc możliwość drzemki na sofie była wielką przyjemnością. Poza wygodnymi poduchami pod plecami nie spodziewał się jednak już nic więcej, jakie więc wielkie było jego zdziwienie kiedy obudziwszy się poczuł na twarzy coś miękkiego. Otworzył wolno oczy, zamrugał, odgarnął coś z twarzy. Miękkie, długie blond włosy. Poczuł też lekki uścisk na ciele. Jedna dłoń na jego udzie, druga zawinięta pod nienaturalnym kątem pod jego ramię. Nim do niego dotarło jednak zdążył się już poruszyć czym zaalarmował dotychczas śpiącą w jego objęciach dziewczynę. Shannon zerwała się zaalarmowana i raptownie wierzgnęła w efekcie czego spadla boleśnie na podłogę z donośnym BUM! Dion – Shan! *spojrzał w dół* Shannon – Żyję *podniosła się na łokciu, przeszła na kolana* Dywanik zamortyzował upadek *spojrzała kwaśno na wytarty, fiołkowy dywan, który dawno nie miał styczności z odkurzaczem* Dion – Uff… To dobrze *podrapał się za głową* Możesz mi w ogóle powiedzieć co ty tu… robiłaś? Shannon – Ehm… *przygryzła wargę, zarumieniła się* Głowę Shannon momentalnie nawiedziły wspomnienia. Przypomniały jej się te wszystkie piękne poranki, kiedy to budziła się w objęciach Saila. Zawsze biło od niego takie przyjemne ciepło, ogrzewał ją i za wszelką cenę chciał przetrzymać dłużej w łóżku pieszcząc ją po odkrytych ramionach. Uczucie jakie wtedy czuła znikło z jej życia na pół roku. Ponownie poczuła je na kilka sekund przed tym jak po niekontrolowanym spadku znalazła się na obskurnym dywanie. Dion spoglądał na Shannon z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy obudził się trzymając blondynkę w ramionach. Jednak o ile po pierwszym razie można było mówić o możliwej pomyłce, tak teraz sytuacja zdawała się bardziej jasna, aczkolwiek nadal niezręczna. Punk wyciągnął rękę chcąc pomóc dziewczynie wstać, ta jednak odmówiła odwracając głowę w nieco zbyt teatralnym geście. Dała następnie pokaz swojej sprawności i wstała z kolan płynnym ruchem nie pomagając sobie rękoma. Momentalnie była wyższa od siedzącego na sofie Diona. Punk wstał i różnica wysokości się wyrównała, znowu był wyższy. Dion – No… Shannon – Ehm… *zmierzyła chłopaka wzrokiem* Punk w odpowiedzi zmarszczył czoło i założył ręce widocznie niezadowolony z postawy dziewczyny. Może to przez zmęczenie, a może przez czas jaki upłynął od kiedy się poznali, powoli miał dosyć jej zachowań. Już cisnęły mu się na usta słowa, po których szczerze spodziewał się otrzymać liścia, kiedy jednak powstrzymał się. Wypuścił powietrze i spojrzał na Shannon jak najłagodniej umiał. Dion – Było… Dobrze? Shannon – Huh? A co miało być dobrze? *burknęła. Zaraz jednak opamiętała się i przyjęła bardziej przyjazny ton* Było ciepło. Wspominam dobrze, dopóki nie zrzuciłeś mnie na podłogę. Dion – Sama spadłaś. Shannon – No fakt… *pomasowała się po nieco zbolałym łokciu* To nie był nasz pierwszy raz… Punk przygryzł wargę. Czuł się nieco zawstydzony tym, że podobne myśli miał sam zaledwie kilka sekund wcześniej. Przyglądał się Shannon i za wszelką cenę próbował ją rozszyfrować. Zastanawiał się czy będzie musiał bronić swojej twarzy, czy może sprawy przybiorą zupełnie inny, całkiem pozytywny obrót. Shannon – No… *spojrzała w dół lekko zawstydzona. Cały czas miała w głowie to o czym myślała, o tym co czuła, o wspomnieniach z pobudek z Sailem* Dion – Ta… *podrapał się za głową. Był to typowy sposób na radzenie sobie z zakłopotaniem u chłopaka* Oboje stali tak niczym dwa słupy soli, patrzyli na siebie i zastanawiali się nad tym co właściwie powinni zrobić. Sytuacja między nimi była niejasna i skomplikowana. Oboje mieli w głowie ich mały konflikt z początku pobytu w Mistletoe Wood. Jednocześnie ufali swoim uczuciom. Chcieli coś powiedzieć, nawet coś co można by uznać za urocze i romantyczne, jednak los im na to nie pozwolił, gdyż akurat w tamtej chwili zesłał im przeszkodę w postaci innej parki o niejasnym statusie. Wolfe – Musimy jechać *oznajmił kategorycznie* Shannon/Dion – Co? *odwrócili się od ciebie* Lukrecja – Rain odjechała. Nie mamy szans poradzić sobie bez niej jeśli zapadnie noc *mówiła trzymając się pod biodra* Chyba nie chcecie spędzić tu reszty życia. Nie byłoby zbyt długie *przewróciła oczami* Dion – Chwila, chwila, czekajcie. Rain nie ma?! *zdziwił się* Ile mnie ominęło gdy spałem? Pozostała trójka spojrzała na siebie. Shannon – Poza tym niewiele… Dion mruknął i ustawił się za Shannon. Kusiło go z jakiegoś powodu by oprzeć głowę na jej ramieniu. Powstrzymał się jednak, zgasił swój zapał. Wolfe – No *klasnął* Serio nie mamy czasu *popukała się w nadgarstek* Shannon i Dion spojrzeli na siebie, wzruszyli ramionami. Co mogli powiedzieć. Chcieli uciekać z Mistletoe Wood tak samo jak Wolfe, Lukrecja, czy wszyscy inni. Bez dalszych rozmów opuścili swój czasowy azyl, wsiedli na skutery śnieżne i pojechali niknąca w śniegu drogą. … Jeff. Chase. Mary. Fat Amy. Junior. Oni wszyscy, cała piątka, pozbawieni środków transportu uciekinierzy, szli. Wędrowali. Uciekali. Noc udało im się spędzić w kępie niskich sosen. Byli zmarznięci i głodni, jednak nie odpuszczali. Przyświecał im pewien cel i za nic nie myśleli o tym aby porzucić walkę. Pomimo zmęczenia, pomimo bólu, pomimo zimna, pomimo głodu szli. Aż chciałoby się rzecz, cytując nieżywą już, emerytowaną przyjaciółkę Fat Amy, że szli wytrwale i zapamiętale. Nie rozmawiali. Zimno zawiązało im usta. Szli w ciszy. Upiornej ciszy potęgowanej przez chwilowy brak śnieżnego opadu. … Stwór przypominający z wyglądu ptaka w locie przecinał mroźne niebo. Duże, szerokie skrzydła z racji siwego upierzenia zlewały się z powietrznym otoczeniem. Stworzenie miało długi, szary, zwisający ogon zakończony ostrym, kostnym wyrostkiem i do tego zaciśnięte szpony. Głowę miało okrągłą, również pokrytą piórami. Wyróżniała się para zielonych ślepiów. Z każdym ruchem skrzydła łopotały; dźwięk ten przypominał wiatr, więc nie mógł nikogo zaalarmować. Potwór szybował na wysokim pułapie, wszystko co znajdowało się poniżej przypominało zaledwie zabawki lub figurki w parku miniatur; drzewa, nieliczne zabudowania, ludzie… Ptakopodobna bestia imponowała rozmiarem. Jej skrzydła miały blisko cztery metry rozpiętości, co przy stosunkowo krótkim ciele nadawało jej upiornego wyglądu. Prawdopodobnie mógłby poderwać z ziemi dorosłego człowieka, a może nawet dwóch. Szary, straszny… Do tego te jadowicie zielone ślepia… Mimo sporych gabarytów był zwinny i smukły. Potrafił poszybować kilka metrów, efektownie zmienić wysokość. Sposobem latania przypominał smoka. Mimo swej potworności stwór miał w sobie coś eleganckiego. Widać było, że to drapieżnik idealnie przystosowany do łowów. Nie wydawało się, aby cokolwiek lub ktokolwiek mógł mu umknąć. Zatrzymał się, zamachał skrzydłami w miejscu. Okrągła głowa skierowała się w dół. Między potworem a ziemią była gruba, szara chmura – idealnie go osłaniała. Nikt na dole nie mógł dostrzec zagrożenia… … Mary – Padam z nóg… Wysoki dźwięk rozdarł powietrze. Cała piątka spojrzała w górę. Niebo było jasne, musieli parę razy zamrugać, by zobaczyć pikujący prosto na nich, szary, niewyraźny kształt. Atak był zbyt szybki. Nie zdążyli krzyknąć. Wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu, na tę jedną sekundę. W kolejnej padli instynktownie na ziemię, próbując ze wszystkich sił, aby impet padnięcia wbił ich w sypką warstwę. Uderzył. … Cisza, która zapadła po ataku była ciszą upiorną. Przeszywała od stóp do głów. Serce podchodziło do gardła od powszechnego bezdźwięku. Włosy jeżyły się na karku. Na skronie występował zimny pot. Skóra bledła. Oczy otwierały się szerzej jak u osoby, która dopiero co zobaczyła ducha. Serca przestawały bić. Pojawiała się gęsia skórka. Po ciele przechodziły ciarki. Każdy tracił oddech. Przerażenie przesycało całe ciało, przeszywało każdą komórkę w każdej tkance każdego narządu niczym wiązka najprzenikliwszego promieniowania. W tym strachu nie było nic naturalnego. Pewnie dlatego, że to co go wywołało z naturą też miało niewiele wspólnego… Zakopane w śniegu ciała mogły być równie dobrze martwe, tak z pewnością pomyślałby przypadkowy wędrowiec, któremu przyszłoby jakimś nieszczęsnym przypadkiem zawędrować w sam środek lodowego piekła jakim było Mistletoe Wood. Nieruchomi, przysypani puchem, bladzi, ledwo oddychający, z gęsią skórką, mimo wszystko też drżący. Leżący na wznak jak rażeni gromem. A może właśnie trafił ich grom. Nie, nie elektryczny, nie burzowy piorun, grom przerażenia. Po atakującym nie było ani śladu, rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zniknął jak śnieg topiący się w niewielkiej przestrzeni miedzy gładką skórą, a ciepłym kołnierzem kurtki. Nie pozostało po nim śladu. Jedynym dowodem na jego obecność byli zdjęci strachem, leżący w ziemi uciekinierzy. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek od przybycia do Mistletoe Wood myśleli, że nic już ich nie wystraszy, to po ataku potwora to przesycone niezdrową pewnością siebie, arogancką pychą i chełpliwą niepokornością stwierdzenie przepadło… Jak topniejący pod kurtkami śnieg. Co wywołało taką emocje? Nie, to nie skutek samego zaskoczenia i ataku. Niewątpliwie napastnik miał jakąś magiczną, nadnaturalna zdolność. Tak. Zostali zastraszeni mistyczną właściwością. Nie mogli wiedzieć co ich zaatakowało. Nie mogli wiedzieć, że Lodowy Fantom ma za zadanie budzić strach, że jest on jednym z najpotężniejszych sługów potwora o rogach koziorożca. Jako pierwszy ocknął się Jeff. Na próbę poruszał wszystkimi kończynami. Po kolei. Najpierw prawa ręka, potem lewa. Lewa noga, prawa. Wszystko w normie. Nic nie złamane. Śnieg zamortyzował upadek. Chłopak miał też przekonanie, że wszystkie inne części ciała są na swoim miejscu. Twarz miał przemarznięta od trzymania jej w śniegu, a język zamienił się w kołek, ale te objawy zaobserwował jeszcze przed upadkiem. Co zabawne dość długo musiał się zastanawiać co zrobić. Czy wstawać? Poczuł nagłą ochotę by poleżeć sobie na miękkiej, śnieżnej pierzynie. Chciał się temu oddać, zanurzyć i zakopać. Świat i życie mogło poczekać. Było mu tak dobrze… Silne ramiona podniosły go do góry. Umięśnionego, wysokiego chłopaka mogła podnieść tylko równie silna jak on osoba. Chase. Ocknął się drugi, ale szybciej wstał. Nie marnował czasu na wylegiwanie. Niższy blondyn był cały obklejony śniegiem, od stóp do głów. Rozglądał się nerwowo. Jego długie, blond włosy były w totalnym nieładzie, rozczochrane, pokryte warstewką śniegu. Na jego twarzy próżno można było doszukiwać się uśmiechu. Była nieruchoma, nieprzyjemnie chłodna. Ostre rysy wcale nie wyglądały tak uroczo jak zwykle. Emanował chłodem bardziej niż świat wokoło. Najdłużej leżała Mary. Nim wstała dokonała pobieżnej kontroli stanu kończyn. Jednak z powodu bólu w biodrze miała pewne problemy z powstaniem. Ubolewała też nad śniegiem, który dostał się jej pod ubrania. Przeklinała zimę. Obiecała sobie, że jeżeli uda jej się uciec to spędzi resztę życia w strefie śródziemnomorskiej lub na pustyni. Już nawet odnajdywała w głowie miejsca, które obfitują w anomalie i są gorące… Dziewczynie wstać pomogli obydwaj chłopacy. Silne ramiona postawiły brunetkę do pionu. Nim się odezwała musiała się otrzepać i doprowadzić swój kostium do jakiegokolwiek, porządnego stanu. Blondyni estetyką się nie przejmowali. Równo obsypani śniegiem nawet nie narzekali, a w innych warunkach uznawaliby to za fajny efekt. Mary – Dzięki *burknęła tak cicho, że ledwie ja usłyszeli* Co jest? Jeff – Nie wiem co to było, za cholerę… Chase rzucił w obydwojga śnieżkami. Nie musiał zwracać ich uwagi, musiał się jakoś wyładować. Chase – Rozejrzyjcie się *warknął* I znowu zdjął ich strach. Przeraziło ich to co zobaczyli… a raczej to czego nie zobaczyli. Tylko oni i pustka, śnieg, śnieg i jeszcze raz śnieg, Jeff – Rozdzieliło nas *powiedział z drżeniem głosu* Chase musiał bardzo się kontrolować, by nie nawrzeszczeć na przyjaciela. Z trudem zacisnął usta. Mary – Jedno… wielkie… *zacisnęła pięści* Kurwa mać! *wrzasnęła na całe gardło* Jeff trząsł się, ze wściekłości, z bezsilności, schylił się i łapał oddech. Chase stał tuż przy nim. Mary też się zbliżyła. Zagubieni w miejscu, którego nie znali, walczący z siłami, o których nie mieli pojęcia, nie znając swojego położenia, ani drogi ucieczki po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuli się tak bezradni i przerażeni. Śmierć siedziała im na karku. … Fat Amy i Junior stali nieruchomo i rozglądali się wokoło. Junior – Jak… to… możliwe?! *wrzasnął i zaczął chodzić zdenerwowany* Fat Amy – Nie wiem… *patrzyła w dół* Junior – Argh! Już po nas! Nie mamy najmniejszych szans! Fat Amy – Może być trudno… *nie ruszyła się z miejsca* Sportowiec zatrzymał się. Próbował się opanować. Nie dawał sobie pozwolenia na takie wybuchy, musiał się kontrolować. Wiedział, że jego negatywną cechą jest „podpalanie się”, mówił sobie, że nie może pozwalać by emocje brały górę. Zwykle wolał być tym opanowanym, dorosłym, tak chciał być traktowany. Ale gdy coś układało się nie po jego myśli… Wybuchał. Przynajmniej umiał się opanować… Fat Amy – Junior… Junior – Tak? *zatrzymał się gwałtownie* Fat Amy – Musimy iść *powiedziała z przekonaniem* Junior – To bez sensu… Fat Amy – Z sensem. Musimy walczyć o życie. Ja nie zamierzam skończyć tu, w tym miejscu, na jakimś paskudnym, śnieżnym pustkowiu. Znajda mnie na roztopach i wezmą mój szkielet za uroczego yeti! Sportowiec nie zdołał powstrzymać się od prychnięcia wywołanego rozbawieniem słowami Amy. Dziewczyna nie miała mu jednak tego za złe. Celowo posłużyła się komizmem, by rozładować nieco napięcie. Spontaniczna kreatywność i zdolności komiczne dawały o sobie znać. Junior – Eh… Chyba masz rację… *powiedział patrząc w ziemię* Fat Amy – Chyba? *obruszyła się teatralnie* Junior – Na pewno. I tak za namową blondynki ruszyli. Nie wiedzieli jaki obrać kierunku, ani gdzie są, ani dokąd mają iść. Prawdę mówiąc to nie wiedzieli prawie nic. Wierzyli jednak, że poruszanie się jest lepsze od bezczynności. Przypomniały im się słowa Jeffa z początku ich przygody z The Xmas, z po rozpoczęcia show i z po jego… zawieszenia. Pamiętali jak prowadzący tłumaczył, ze aktywność pozwala im uniknąć natychmiastowego zjedzenia lub ataku… Z drugiej strony w świetle wszystkich, okropnych wydarzeń i doświadczeń powoli wątpliwi w tą tezę, aby cokolwiek mogło ich obronić. Za to niezawodną metodą na polepszenie morałów była rozmowa. Amy doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę jak istotne jest dobre, chociażby szczątkowo, nastawienie. Spróbowała, więc nawiązać pogawędkę z nieobojętnym jej sportowcem. Fat Amy – Jak już wrócimy do domu… *zaczęła* Junior – Jeśli wrócimy *przerwał jej* Fat Amy – To wtedy… *ciągnęła niewzruszona* Wyjadę w ciepłe kraje. Kupię sobie taki cudowny, różowy, cekiniasty top, który sobie upatrzyłam w H&M. Junior – Nie tylko ty tak pewnie myślisz… Eh… Przepraszam za mój pesymizm… Ale nie umiem… Tłumaczenia Juniora przerwała Fat Amy, która paroma pełnymi wdzięku susami doskoczyła do niego i uściskała go. Zaskoczony chłopak dał się przytulać. Junior – Oh… Tak by mogło zostać… Fat Amy – Hm? Junior – Nic, nic… … Koziorożec stał sam w swojej mrocznej strefie. W pazurzastej, wychudłej łapie trzymał swoją zaklętą kulę śnieżną. W przeźroczystej sferze widać było obrazy: dwójka, samotnych wędrowców-uciekinierów szła przez śnieżne pustkowie. Potwór zaśmiał się tęgim, przerażającym, gardłowym głosem i schował kule do rękawa swojej karmazynowej szaty. Stwór miał pełne przekonanie o tym, że wędrowcy nie przeżyją, że poniosą porażkę. Nie machnął nawet łapą, aby nasłać na nich kolejnych sługów, jeszcze nie był na to czas. Poruszył się, zrobił kilka kroków. Monstrualne racice zrobiły wyraźne odciski w śniegu. Nie zapadał się w puchu, pozostawał na powierzchni pomimo masywnego cielska. W głębi kaptura była ciemna pustka… Uleciało z niej trochę lodowatej pary… Długi, pokryty szronem łańcuch zakończony przerażającym hakiem zwisał zawieszony przez ramię Koziorożca i ciągnął się po śniegu na kilka metrów… … Cztery skutery śnieżne pędziły na pełnych obrotach przez śniegiem zasypane pole. Czwórka uciekinierów zaciskała dłonie na kierownicach i ani na moment nie zwalniała manetek gazu. Chcieli uciec możliwie jak najszybciej i jak najdalej. Ustalili, że zatrzymają się dopiero gdy dojadą do cywilizacji. W pędzie zimne powietrze smagało ich po twarzach i ramionach. Każdy nieodpowiednio osłonięty skrawek ciała bolał jak po uderzeniu lodowego bicza. Ta niedogodność nie powstrzymywała uciekinierów przed ucieczką na pełnej prędkości. Shannon. Dion. Lukrecja. Wolfe. Uciekali ile sił w silnikach. Problem dotyczył jednak benzyny, która niespodziewanie i synchronicznie się skończyła. Szlag trafił też akumulatory. Zgasły i silniki i reflektory. Zapadła cisza… Przerwał ją synchroniczny okrzyk przesycony wściekłością, który dobył się na raz z czterech zmarzniętych gardeł. Krzyczeli długo i gdyby znajdowali się w górach to z całą pewnością wywołaliby lawinę. W tamtych okolicznościach groziło im wszakże tylko zwabienie zimowych bestii. Wolfe – Jak to możliwe?! *po raz pierwszy pokazał się z tak ekspresyjnej strony kopiąc w bok swojego skutera* Lukrecja – Benzyna musiała się kiedyś skończyć… *podsunęła nieśmiało. Ona jako jedyna zachowała, przynajmniej pozorny i powierzchowny, spokój. We wnętrzu jednak buzowała w niej złość* Shannon i Diona również roznosiła wściekłość. Dziewczyna padła na kolana i wściekła wymierzała śnieżnej warstwie ciosy pięścią, zaś Dion zaserwował bakowi swojej maszyny bliskie spotkanie z jego ciężkim butem. Lukrecja stała i się przyglądała. Jako jedyna powstrzymała się przed wyładowaniem swoich emocji drogą przemocy na rzeczach martwych. Stała tak i czekała. Pozwoliła innym się… wyszaleć. Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami po czasie wrócili do zmysłów i byli zdolni rozmawiać. Ciężko oddychali i nadal byli zrozpaczeni, ale już nie zaślepieni wściekłością. Lukrecja – To idziemy na piechotę… Natychmiast spiorunowały ją trzy inne spojrzenia. Odczytała ich myśli i mówiła dalej. Lukrecja – A co? Będziemy tu stać i poczekać aż zamarzniemy i nas coś zje? Nie. Musimy uciekać. Dion – W The Forest uciekali i jakoś nie uciekli *burknął zakładając ręce* Lukrecja – Ale my nie jesteśmy w The Forest, tylko w The Xmas i mamy szanse. A nawet jak nie to ja nie zamierzam się poddać od tak! *grzmiała* Wolfe skinął głową i ustawił się za Lukrecją na znak poparcia dla jej słów. Wolfe – Zgadzam się. Shannon nie pozostała dłużna, też się ustawiła. Shannon – Chodźmy po prostu. Wobec większości Dion nie miał już nic do gadania. Zwłaszcza jak do większości należała Shannon, ale to akurat było drugorzędne. Ruszyli więc. Wzięli ze sobą resztki zapasów z schowków pod siedzeniami. Głównie zapasów wody. Po kilku dniach na względnie wygodnych siedziskach wyposażonych w płozy maszyn, powrót do chodzenia po śniegu był wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. Uciekinierzy zdążyli już zapomnieć jak żmudna potrafi być wędrówka kiedy sypki puch sięga im kolan. Musieli na nowo nauczyć się unosić wysoko nogi przy każdym kroku i przyzwyczaić się do uczucia przejmującego zimna na udach. Shannon – Ugh. Że też zepsuły się nam skutery *warczała do idącego równo z nią punka* Dion obejrzał się przez ramię. Pozostawione przez nich maszyny stawały się coraz mniejsze w miarę jak oni się od nich oddalali. Na twarzy punka malowało się zmartwienie i smutek. Jako fan motoryzacji podwójnie przeżywał porzucenie wspaniałych maszyn. Nie umiał wręcz sobie tego wyobrazić. Przypomniało mu się też o tym co spotkało jego motor… Westchnął smutny. Shannon – Co jest? Punk dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna się w niego wpatruje. Przeklnął w myślach. Musiał dać po sobie poznać co czuł. Przygryzł wargę. Dion – No… Tak dziwnie zostawiać maszyny… Shannon w lot odgadła o co mu chodziło. Trochę go znała… Shannon – Też tęsknię za moim Harleyem… *mruknęła ze smutkiem* Doskonalę cię rozumiem. Dion ograniczył się do niemego skinienia głową. Dalej szedł już bez mówienia. Shannon z resztą tak samo. Kawałek przed nimi szli Wolfe i Lukrecja. Oni też rozmawiali. Stęsknili się trochę za sobą podczas gdy byli rozdzieleni, oraz wtedy gdy trwał miedzy nimi konflikt. Rozmowa była o tyle zabawna, że telepatka zaczynała nowe tematy kiedy tylko odczytywała myśli jakie pojawiały się w głowie Wolfe’a. Lukrecja – Serio ci się tu podoba? *zdziwiła się i zachichotała* Wolfe – No… Lubię naturę *uśmiechnął się lekko* Lukrecja – Czy ja wiem, czy tu jest tak bardzo naturalnie *rozejrzała się wokoło* Biel, biel i biel. Śnieg, śnieg i więcej śniegu. Wolfe – A czy to ważne? Natura nie musi być spektakularna by być piękna. Lasy też są monotonne… Lukrecja – A cię do nich ciągnie *dokończyła za chłopaka odczytawszy jego myśli* Wolfe – Jesteś okropna *zażartował* Lukrecja – Haha, a tylko trochę *wystawiła zmarznięty język* Rozmawiali jak dobrzy przyjaciele, chyba bardzo się cieszyli z tego stanu. Na rozmowach czas zlatywał, a uciekinierzy nawet nie czuli tego jak duża odległość pokonują. W końcu natrafili na kępę bezlistnych drzew, zobaczyli ją już z oddali. Wolfe – Drzewa! Zrobimy postój! Na hasło „postój” wszyscy zareagowali z ulgą. Słysząc o możliwości odpoczynku dopiero zdawali sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo są zmęczeni. Momentalnie odzywały się wszelkie bóle, zakwasy, skurcze. Uciekinierzy przyspieszyli chcąc jak najszybciej dopaść kępy drzew. Nawet zdobyli się na bieg, co z powodu śniegu było wyczerpujące. Dzięki podjętemu wysiłkowi dopadli niewielkiego skupiska drzew w czasie krótszym niż trzy minuty. Mogli odpocząć opierając się o zaschnięte konary i napić się wody z ukrytych pod kurtkami bidonów. Ciężko oddychali i o dziwo się uśmiechali. Pobyt na świeżym powietrzu wzbudzał jednak pewnie szczątkowe, pozytywne emocje. Oczywiście tak długo jak nie towarzyszyły mu ataki śmiercionośnych, zimowych potworów. Shannon – Eh… Jak dobrze. Już moje nogi po prostu wymiękały. Zaczynam rozumieć co zawsze czuł Sail po przepłynięciu półtora kilometra… Dion – Hah… Zawsze można rozmasować… Shannon – Może potem. Dion sam się zdziwił reakcją blondynki. Spodziewał się już, że zostanie ukarany za sprośny tekst, tymczasem nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Znowu jego przeczucia się pomyliły. Lukrecja usiadła sobie okrakiem na niskim konarze i podniosła bidon pełen zimnej wody do ust. Napiła się dużo… Wiedziała, że otaczający ich śnieg też może posłużyć za wodę pitną. Lukrecja – Patrz Wolfie, twoje drzewa *zaśmiała się* Wolfe buchnął śmiechem. Wolfe – Faktycznie… Cała czwórka powoli odzyskiwała siły i szykowała się na dalszą drogę kiedy… Usłyszeli coś… Rozmowę… ??? – Eh… Moje raciczki płoną, płoną! ??? – Wytrzymasz. Odpoczniemy tu przy tych drzewach. Wolfe, Lukrecja, Dion i Shannon przeszli w tryb gotowości, zerwali się, by powitać przybyszy. Dion – No way… ??? – Nie wierzę. Fat Amy i Junior otworzyli usta ze zdziwienia. Już mieli rzucać się w objęcia znajomych, już miały odbyć się gorące powitania… Jednak coś było nie tak. Wolfe – Chwila, czekajcie! Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na chłopaka. Z tonu jego głosu natychmiast wyczuli, że coś nie grało… Lukrecja wyczytała to w jego głowie i zbladła. Inni musieli poczekać. Wolfe – Ej… Jakim cudem… My was tu spotykamy? *mówił ostrożnie* Przecież my… *spojrzał na Lukrecję, Diona i Shannon* Opuściliśmy Mistletoe Wood… Fat Amy – Może też jesteśmy poza… *spróbowała zabrzmieć entuzjastycznie* Wolfe – Nie… Nie sądze *w jego głosie brzmiały wątpliwości* Wszyscy patrzyli na Wolfe’a. Nie zastanawiali się kiedy stał się dowódcą… Może nim nie był, a słuchali go po prostu, bo emanowała od niego nagła pewność siebie… Wolfe – Mistletoe Wood… Eh… Jest taka lokacja… Była w The Forest… Tam to Leśna Delta – krańce lasu *spojrzał kontrolnie, by upewnić się, że wszyscy słuchają* Chodzi o to, że są miejsca, które da się opuścić tylko przez specjalne wyjścia… Mistletoe Wood ma aktywność załamującą czasoprzestrzeń głównie na granicach… A na pewno już to działa kiedy atakuje zimowe zło… A skoro wy jak zgaduje nie wyszliście przez Gingerbread Street… Kiedy inni zrozumieli zbledli tak samo jak Lukrecja. Wrócili do punktu wyjścia… … Jeff padł na kolana. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Nikt nie wiedział. W obliczu tak beznadziejnej sytuacji nawet stanie zdawało się nie mieć sensu. Prowadzącym udało się pokonać pewien dystans, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, aby opuszczali przesycone anomaliami miasteczko, czy tereny pod działalność mrocznych mocy podległe. Jeff – Zawiedliśmy… Zawiedliśmy ich… Znowu… I ich i tych z The Forest… Constance, Saila… Wszystkich… *mówił łamiącym się głosem* A tym razem mieliśmy to im wynagrodzić… Mary – Rain, Thomasa, Williama, Rouse… Chwila… Akurat tamtych niezbyt żałuję… Tylko Saila właści… Jeff – A weź się zamknij. Zaskoczona Mary faktycznie wykonała polecenie Jeffa. Tylko, że zrobiła to ze zdziwienia… Już chciała zaprotestować i coś odpowiedzieć kiedy dotarło do niej, że w obecnych warunkach nie ma co się czepiać innych… Pomógł jej w tym Chase, który mocno zacisnął palce na jej ramieniu. Niższy blondyn właściwie zachował największy optymizm z grupki. Widząc bezsilność u Jeffa i Mary poczuł się za nich odpowiedzialny. Musiał ich uratować. A żeby to zrobić to sam musiał myśleć w miarę optymistycznie… Udawać pozytywne nastawienie. Wiedział, że to podstawa walki o przetrwanie… Wiara w powodzenie. Chase – Oh Jeff *podszedł do klęczącego w śniegu przyjaciela i poklepał go po plecach* Ciesz się nogami. Zrób z nich pożytek i stój, zacznijmy od tego. Jeff zaśmiał się nieśmiało. Pomimo, że ewidentnie nie był w dobrym nastroju to wstał i nawet wysilił się na uśmiech. Jeff – Tja… Racja… Eh… To co robimy? Mary – Dobre pytanie… Chase – Musimy uciekać. Jak najdalej, jakoś się uda wymknąć. Może znajdziemy nasze auto, albo przejście… Gdyby wrócić na Gingerbread Street… Jeff – Nie *powiedział nagle. Jednak znał odpowiedź na zadane przez siebie pytanie* Spojrzenia Chase’a i Mary trafiły Jeffa. I blondyn kochający przeciwsłoneczne okulary i Czerwony Kapturek zaniemówili. Na moment zapadła cisza. Chase – Nie? *upewnił się, czy dobrze usłyszał* Jeff – Nie. Tym razem nie uciekniemy *podniósł wzrok* Nie popełnimy tego błędu po raz drugi *w jego głosie brzmiała determinacja i stuprocentowa pewność* Nie będziemy robili potem projektu The Easter… Idziemy. Uratujemy ich. … Pogoda nie była szczególnie zbilansowana, albo padało albo nie. Fazy pogodowe rozróżniały się też na mroźne i zabójcze mroźne. Jeszcze były noce i dnie, ale to było już detalem, wszakże za dnia, za sprawą grubych, ciemnych obłoków bywało równie ciemno co w nocy. No i nade wszystko odnosiło się nieodparte wrażenie, że pory dnia trwały niedokładnie tyle ile trwać powinny. Pomimo przeciwności losu, jaką niewątpliwie była nieprzewidywalna pogoda, uczestnicy nie ustawali w swej rozpaczliwej odysei. Shannon wraz z Dionem, Wolfem, Lukrecją, Fat Amy i Juniorem parła zdecydowanie przez sięgający kolan śnieg. Z jakiegoś powodu w tamtej chwili akurat blondynka przewodziła grupie. Już zdążyli się jako tako przyzwyczaić i przystosować do brnięcia przez śnieg, już zdawało się, że sytuacja się ustabilizowała kiedy… Shannon – Ej… *zatrzymała się* Też to czujecie? *odwróciła się do idących za nią przyjaciół* Oni również się zatrzymali. Na ich twarzach wymalowało się zdziwienie i niepewność. Wolfe – Tak… Dion – Co? *spojrzał to na bruneta, to na blondynkę* Co jest? Ja nic nie czuję. Podobnie skonsternowani czuli się Amy i Junior. Oni jednak nie wyrażali swoich wątpliwości na głos. Lukrecja nie musiała pytać. Ona odpowiedź wyczytała z myśli Shannon i Wolfe’a. Postanowiła w związku z tym wyręczyć ich w odpowiadaniu. Czuła, że mają już wystarczająco dużo zmartwień. Lukrecja – Burza śnieżna… Jak na zawołanie zerwał się wiatr. Zabójcza siła natury zdawała się tylko czekać na wezwanie. Nazwanie jej po imieniu, było zaklęciem, które pozwoliło ją przywołać. Ruch lodowatego powietrza był zaskoczeniem. Pierwsze uderzenie jednak nie zwaliło z nóg, nie było też tak groźne jak te, które miały dopiero nastąpić. A i nie wiatr był najgorszym. Gorsze było to, że wiatr niósł ze sobą śnieg. Zbliżała się zamieć. Shannon – Musimy się gdzieś ukryć! *krzyknęła* Wolfe – Nie możemy zostać na otwartej przestrzeni, gdy uderzy zamieć *zawtórował blondynce* Pobiegli. Wraz z tym jak pokonywali kolejne metry, niebo zasnuwały coraz to ciemniejsze chmury. Zdążyli już nauczyć się je rozpoznawać. To były te najgorsze. Te ciemne obłoki miały zwyczaj bombardowania rozciągającego się tysiące kilometrów pod nimi świata, tonami białych cząsteczek. Wolfe – Blisko siebie, jeden przy drugim! *wołał chcąc przekrzyczeć nasilający się wiatr. Czuł jak drobinki pierwszego śniegu wpadają mu do gardła rozpędzone przez ruchy mroźnego powietrza* Skupili się blisko siebie, złapali się za ręce. Ich otoczenie nagle wydało się ciemne, jak gdyby w czasie kilkunastu sekund nastała noc. Być może faktycznie nastała… Niebo rozdarła błyskawica. Huk jaki temu towarzyszył był wręcz ogłuszający. Na moment nastąpiło przejaśnienie, zaś potem znowu zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie ciemno. Huczał także wiatr, rezonował w uszach, prowadził do obłędu. Aury strachu dodawał uderzający w powierzchnię całego ciała śnieg. Ostre, zbite drobinki lodu nie miały wiele wspólnego z przyjemnymi, białymi śnieżynkami. Kolejna błyskawica i kolejny grzmot. Burza była dokładnie nad nimi. Śnieg zmienił się w grad. Wolfe – „Jest mały… Ale zabójczy…” *przypomniał sobie znany cytat* Nowe przejaśnienie wywołane pojawieniem się błyskawicy przeraziło uciekinierów. Nie sam dźwięk, nie widok elektrycznej wiązki przecinającej niebo. W bladym świetle zobaczyli coś co mroziło krew w żyłach… Armia bałwanów. Śnieżne figury z węgielnymi paszczami i trupimi, patykowatymi łapami stała na wprost od nich. Dzieliło ich maksymalnie piętnaście metrów. Na wietrze noszone przez bałwany szaliki i inne dodatki powiewały jak ponure chorągiewki. Z całej czwórki tylko Wolfe wiedział skąd bałwany miały te stroje… Były to trofea po ich ofiarach… Skoro wiedział Wolfe, po chwili wiedziała też Lukrecja… Lukrecja – Co robimy?! *wrzasnęła łapiąc bruneta za ramię* Wolfe – Nie wiem! Gdyby mieli więcej czasu, mogliby przygotować plan, tak jednak zostało im tylko jedno… Wolfe – Uciekać! *krzyknął* Zrobili odwrót. Cała szóstka pobiegła w kierunku, z którego nadeszli. Biegnąc odwracali się przez ramię, aby skontrolować odległość od stworów… Coś zatrzeszczało na śniegu. Kolejny grzmot. Przejaśnienie. Rozejrzeli się. Byli otoczeni. Kilkanaście bałwanów uformowało wokół nich szczelny pierścień. Na domiar złego zacieśniały go. Pełzły, turlały się, były coraz bliżej. Patykowate łapy były wyposażone w soplowe pazury. Bałwany nie wyglądały już na tak niedorzecznych przeciwników, w połączeniu z ich koszmarnymi, zniekształconymi, abominacyjnymi twarzami zrobionymi z węgielków, wyglądały naprawdę przerażająco. Stanęli razem. Automatycznie zajęli pozycje. Plecami do siebie. Nie wszyscy musieli być telepatami, aby zrozumieć się bez słów. Nie byli uzbrojeni, ale za to zdeterminowani. Wiedzieli doskonale, że nie poddadzą się bez walki. Byli uciekinierami z The Xmas. Przeżyli już tyle… Nie mogli zginąć przez bałwany… To nie byłoby wystarczająco romantyczne… Najchętniej przyjęliby jakiś nagły zwrot akcji. Powrót Rain? Pomoc magicznego, lecz przyjaznego stwora? Odsiecz prowadzących? Dziwaczny czar? Nic z tego jednak nie nastąpiło. Byli zdani na siebie. Swoje nogi, ręce, głowy, buty, rękawice, kurtki, podeszwy, obcasy, ćwieki, rękawy, zamki… Szczytem ofensywy była szarża. Zaczęła Shannon. Przerwała tym obronną pozycję, więc inni rzucili się do przodu bez tracenia cennych sekund na wątpliwości. Pierścień bałwanów nie zdążył się zacieśnić na tyle, by uniemożliwić uciekinierom rozbieg, który w tym przypadku był kluczowy. Pomimo całej swej potworności, ciała bałwanów nadal były zbudowane z sypkiego śniegu, który nigdy nie cechował się największą wytrzymałością. Krępe bestie nie mogły też poszczycić się szybkością. W defensywie więc były koszmarnie słabe. W żaden sposób nie mogły się obronić przed: kopnięciem wysokiego buta, uderzeniem całą masą ciała, ciosem z łokcia ukrytego w rękawie skórzanej kurtki, czy skokiem obunóż zaakcentowanym obcasami, podeszwami lub silnym, piłkarskim kopnięciem. Wydostali się z pierścienia. Ofensywa poskutkowała. Zebrali się razem i czym prędzej uciekli licząc, że bałwany nie ruszą w pościg. … Rozjuszony Koziorożec przeciął powietrze pazurami swej groźnej łapy. Cisnął wściekle swoją śnieżną kulę w śnieg. Zaryczał. Zawtórowały mu dalsze ryki. Ryczały Yule Goats, ryczały inne bestie… Ryczała cała okolica. Drzewopodobne potwory, stwory skryte pod śniegiem, maszkarony w kapturach, monstrualne zabawki, widma zawieszone w powietrzu. Wszystko. Kozioł emanował wściekłością. Zrobił kilka kroków. Śnieg pod jego racicami topniał. Za stworem ciągnął się łańcuch i ślad węgielnych odcisków monstrualnych kopyt. Znowu zaryczał. Znowu zaryczała reszta. Potwór w krwistoczerwonej szacie uniósł obydwie łapy ku górze. Przez moment z głębi kaptura dobywały się niezrozumiałe inkantacje. Z jego łap wydobył się bladoniebieski blask, a później dwa blade promienie wystrzeliły w niebo. Okolicę znowu rozdarł ryk, chociaż tym razem słyszeć można go było w całym Mistletoe Wood. Coś więcej wyruszyło do ataku… … Wysoki blondyn w czarnej kurtce i ciepłych spodniach, niższy blondyn w ciepłych leginsach, krótkich spodenkach i czarnym polarze, brunetka w karminowej kurtce z naciągniętym na głowę kapturem, cała ta trójka była wyczerpana. Z tym większą radością zareagowali widząc na swojej drodze niewielki lasek. Mary – Las! *wykrzyknęła* Trudno było określić, czy jej radość wiązała się z odnalezieniem schronienia, czy z nękającymi ją obrazami wspomnień z The Forest. Chase – Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu widzę kogoś kto wita las z takim entuzjazmem *mruknął* Pomimo zmęczenia i ogólnej trudności sytuacji, Chase zachowywał jasność umysłu i nie przestawał być sobą. Nie tracił zmysłu lekkiej i trafnej złośliwości. Był przyzwyczajony do kryzysów. Jeff – Ja bym przyjął The Forest teraz w ciemno *rzucił* Blondyn odgadł w mig co mieli na myśli jego przyjaciele, toteż trafnie dorzucił coś od siebie. Dopadli skromny lasek nie odezwawszy się już ani razu. Znalazłszy się w otoczeniu zaśnieżonych drzew natychmiast poczuli się jakby bardziej komfortowo. Pośród iglaków wiatr dokuczał zdecydowanie mniej. Natychmiast zaczęli ubolewać, że odnaleziona przez nich kępa była tak mała… Mary – Że też nie mogła by być to Mroźna Knieja. Stamtąd zdecydowanie lepiej startować. Plus jest blisko Gingerbread Street. Domek jakkolwiek nie został zrujnowany, to jednak byłby dobrym schronieniem. Chase – O ile nie stał się nową siedzibą mrocznych, mroźnych sił *zauważył trafnie* Podczas gdy jego przyjaciele dyskutowali na stojąco, Jeff pokusił się o zajęcie miejsca siedzącego. Przewalona kłoda była doskonałym siedziskiem, po tym jak strząsnęło się z niej wierzchnią warstwę śniegu. Jeff – I tak dobrze, że znaleźliśmy tak szybko las *spróbował zabrzmieć optymistycznie. Nawet się uśmiechnął. Spoglądał na unoszący się w powietrze obłoczek pary z jego ust* Chase – Tak, chodzilibyśmy tak aż do skutku *przyznał przyjacielowi rację* Mary – Ja już padam *usiadła wzorem Jeffa na kłodę i zaczęła masować nogi. Ona jedna nie pokusiła się o zbieranie śniegu* Chłopacy spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i pokiwali głowami. Chase – Obiecuję ci Mary *zaczął szczerząc się nieprzyzwoicie* że jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy to poczujesz na nowo więcej ciepła niż będziesz mogła znieść. Mary mimowolnie zaśmiała się z perwersyjnego żartu. Mimo wszystko nie umiała się oprzeć myśli o seksie… Mary – Nie wyjdę z łóżka przez tydzień, ty też nie *zaśmiała się do siebie* Zobaczymy kto pierwszy będzie błagał o przepustkę do kuchni. Chase – Pewnie ja. Jestem większym żarłokiem *zaśmiał się* Zaskakujące było jak umieli odnaleźć trochę pozytywnej energii, nawet w tak beznadziejnych warunkach. Mieli świadomość, że podstawa przetrwania to pozytywne nastawienie, optymizm. Powtarzali to sobie od dłuższego czasu… Jeff przyglądał się i przysłuchiwał nasiąkniętych erotyzmem rozmową swoich przyjaciół. Nie peszyło go to. Byli ze sobą na tyle blisko, że nie istniało już żadne tabu. Przyzwyczaił się do zwyczajów w związku Chase’a i Mary. Wysokiego chłopaka zaczęły męczyć jednak inne myśli i nie chodziło tu o ucieczkę z Mistletoe Wood, ani o pozostawionych gdzieś w śnieżnych ostępach, bezradnych uciekinierów. Co jeśli uciekną? Jaka czeka ich przyszłość? Po opuszczeniu The Forest żyli z dnia na dzień, czekając na nadejście The Xmas… Nie mieli jednak prawdziwego domu, mieszkali z Chasem w taniej kawalerce. Mary szwendała się po świecie… Czy ich życie się ustabilizuje? Po raz pierwszy pomyślał o przyszłości… Jeffa z zamyślenia wyrwał dopiero głos Mary. Mary – Mamy pojechać w tropiki, tfu, masz mnie zabrać w tropiki *mówiła roszczeniowym tonem do Chase’a* W odpowiedzi niższy chłopak zaśmiał się szczerze. Wyczuwał jak bardzo jego ukochana przerysowuje, typowy ton rozgoryczonej kobiety. Chase – Dobrze kochanie *powiedział ciepło* Uwielbiała gdy ją tak nazywał. Zaczął relatywnie niedawno, po jej przybyciu na Gingerbread Street. Wcześniej była tylko „Mary” i „Czerwonym Kapturkiem”. Od tego czasu jednak tak wiele się zmieniło, tyle rzeczy się wyjaśniło… Sam Chase już nie był tym samym Chase’m jakiego Mary poznała w dawno temu The Forest. Patrzyła na niego jak na zupełnie inną osobę, którą jednak cały czas kochała… Kochała mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jeff – Eh… *westchnął, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę* To co? Kimniemy chwilę i wyruszamy? Dostrzegł tylko badawcze spojrzenia Chase’a i Mary, a potem skinięcie głowami. Zgodnie ułożyli się razem pod rozłożystą sosną. Cała trójka. Dzielili się swoim ciepłem. … Obudził ich trzask i odgłos przypominający sapanie. Byli przyzwyczajeni do takich sytuacji. Nie zadawali pytań, nie zastanawiali się, tylko się zerwali. Chyba napastnik nie miał pełnej świadomości z kim zadziera. Mary – No… Kurwa… Nie! Czterometrowy ludek z piernika górował nad prowadzącymi. W porównaniu do niego, oni wyglądali na malutkich. Chase – Hah… Rolę się odwróciły… *nawet w tej sytuacji zdołał się na odrobinę humoru* Stwór wydał z siebie odgłos głębszy niż ktokolwiek by przypuszczał. Monstrualnej wielkości laseczka miętowa posłużyła za maczugę i uderzyła w ziemię zaledwie metr od Mary. Dziewczyna odskoczyła. Adrenalina natychmiast napełniła jej ciało. Pomimo, że była zmarznięta, przygotowała się do walki. Jeff i Chase również błyskawicznie się zmotywowali. Był to tylko kolejny przeciwnik do pokonania… Mina jednak im zrzedła kiedy stwór dał im pokaz swych umiejętności. Zagięty koniec laseczki uderzyła drzewo, które wyrwane z korzeniami odleciało na kilka metrów w dal. Przekleństwo wydobyło się równocześnie z ust obydwu blondynów, którzy w kolejnej chwili synchronicznie odskoczyli na dwie strony robiąc unik przed spadającą na nich, słodką maczugą. Cała ta sytuacja była w gruncie rzeczy dziwnie niedorzeczna. Walczyli o życie, podczas gdy ich śmiertelnym przeciwnikiem był… ludek z piernika. Nie mogli traktować go jak pełnoprawnego potwora. W końcu w trakcie swojej kariery napotkali znacznie gorsze monstra. Chase – Dobra! *krzyknął* Razem! *uniósł w górę grubą gałęź* Jeff i Mary także mieli swoje gałęzie. Bronie te może nie należały do najbardziej oryginalnych, ale były jednym czym mogli się posłużyć. Pokładali całą swoją nadzieję w drewnianych drągach… Z sekundy na sekundę sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej idiotyczna. Zaszarżowali na ryczącego ogłuszająco potwora. Robienie uników z grubymi gałęziami w rękach było już trudniejsze, toteż dwukrotnie miętowa maczuga prawie roztrzaskała Jeffa i Mary, kiedy ci biegli na piernikowego stwora. Szczęście jednak znów uśmiechnęło się do prowadzących, którzy jego limit swobodnie naciągali z każda, kolejną akcję. Staranowawszy nogi stwora, udało się im je przebić i w efekcie czego złamać. Gdy padł na śnieg i stracił swoją trójwymiarowość stał się już łatwym celem do dobicia. Pokonany stwór był niezwykle praktyczny. Zapewnił prowadzącym dużo jedzenia. Mary – Brakuje mi tylko mleka *mruknęła pałaszując później fragment łapy piernikowego stwora* … Inni uciekinierzy nie mogli liczyć na chwilę wytchnienia, jeszcze. Oni ciągle uciekali. Nie wiedzieli nawet dokładnie co ich goni i czy w ogóle muszą uciekać… Woleli jednak nie ryzykować. Czas i przyroda nie były po ich stronie. Kiedy walczyli z bałwanami szalała burza, która zaczęła się w środku ciemnego dnia. Teraz zaś była spokojna, ciemna i chłodna noc. Na niebo wystąpiły niewidziane od dawna gwiazdy. Chmury się rozeszły. Dzięki temu w miarę dobrze widzieli co mają na drodze podczas podroży przez śnieżne pole. Zwolnili na tyle by móc rozmawiać. Z tej możliwości jako pierwsza skorzystała Fat Amy. Fat Amy – Kiedy tu nie ma śniegu tu muszą być jakieś pola *wywnioskowała widząc wokół siebie totalnie płaski obszar* albo nieskończone boiska piłkarskie. Junior nie zdołał się powstrzymać przed zaśmianiem z żartu wycelowanego prosto do niego. Junior – Tak, tak *przyznał rację blondynce* Neogenialna dziewczyna i sportowiec, głównie za sprawą wcześniej wspomnianej blondynki, dosyć szybko zdołali odzyskać minimalnie dobry humor. Pozostałej czwórce przychodziło to ze zdecydowanie większymi trudnościami. Cisza nie pasowała Fat Amy. W końcu należało korzystać z chwili kiedy akurat nic ich nie atakowało. Taka była jej maksyma właściwie od samego początku trwającej już kilka dni ucieczki… Fat Amy – Ej, lubicie zwierzęta? *zapytała nagle starając się wybrać jak najbardziej uniwersalny temat. Uznała, że rozmowa o pogodzie byłaby nie na miejscu* Pytanie trochę zaskoczyło innych. Jedni jednak zareagowali odwracając się podczas gdy inni zignorowali blondynkę. Do grupy pierwszej zaliczali się Shannon, Dion i rzecz jasna Junior. Tylko idący na przedzie Wolfe i Lukrecja wydali się niezainteresowani prowadzeniem rozmów. Fat Amy – No to szybko, psy czy koty? *zapytała czując na sobie spojrzenia osób zainteresowanych rozmową* Junior pomimo panujących warunków nie umiał powstrzymać się przed dobitnym zaznaczeniem swoich preferencji. Junior – Koty. Zawsze i wszędzie. Dion – Ha, ha *zarechotał* Jak dla mnie to psy. Junior – Koty! Dion – Psy *wystawił język* Totalnie jestem psiarzem. Panowie ścierali się przez chwilę po czym zachichotali. Jako następna głos zabrała Shannon. Shannon – Miałam huskyego, więc myślę, że stoję po stronie Diona *położyła chłopakowi rękę na ramieniu* Fat Amy – Ooo… Czyli podświadomie mamy takie same preferencje jak nasi wybrankowie, bo ja też wolę koty *zapiszczała* Gdyby Amy mogła się zwierzyć przyznałaby, że powiedziała tak tylko dla efektu i nad wyraz zabawnych konsekwencji swej wypowiedzi… W końcu pomimo neutralności w tej kwestii, jednak przepadała za tymi aktywniejszymi czworonogami… Wracając jednak do sytuacji, która wywiązała się w reakcji na słowa Amy,.. Dion/Shannon – Co?! Oboje równocześnie odskoczyli od siebie. Shannon – My wcale… *zaprzeczała zjadliwie* Dion – Nic oficjalnie… Shannon – Dion! *tupnęła zirytowana* Wolfe i Lukrecja także się zatrzymali. Telepatka odczytawszy myśli wszystkich zaplątanych w sytuację parsknęła śmiechem. Szybko podzieliła się z reszta odkryciami z Wolfem, który również się zaśmiał. Nie odezwali się jednak by nie przerywać innym… Fat Amy – Tak, tak, zaprzeczają. Najlepszy dowód *zrobiła dziubek* Junior – Ehm… Amy? *sam spoglądał niepewnie na dziewczynę. W końcu oni też nic nigdy oficjalnie nie…* Shannon – Eh… *westchnęła po czym odchrząknęła* Rozmowa zawsze dobra, ale ciągle chcemy uciec stąd. Polecam się ruszyć, bo stoimy tu jak jakieś Chochoły! Wolfe – Bez przesady… *mruknął pod nosem* Ma rację! Idziemy! *zarządził* Lukrecja poszła za brunetem od razu. Pozostali odczekali chwilę, ale też ostatecznie ruszyli. Najpierw Shannon i Dion, Junior i Amy nieco później… Junior – Amy, czy my…? *próbował zapytać* Fat Amy – Hi, hi *wyminęła ze śmiechem chłopaka* Junior – Oh… Eh… *pokręcił głową i poszedł za dziewczyną* Amy oddalała się ze wdziękiem sarenki, Junior tropił ją niczym wilk… Po kolejnych minutach przedzierania się przez śnieg nastąpił przełom. Dzięki dobrej widoczności i asyście gwiazd dostrzegli coś co rozpaliło w ich sercach na nowo ogień nadziei. Oto, kilkanaście metrów od nich dostrzegli jakiś kanciasty kształt, po kolejnych paru metrach coś jakby koleinę na śniegu… Ich oczy nie mogły się mylić. Na prawo od nich musiała być droga. Wolfe – Droga! *krzyknął uradowany* Zboczyli z drogi jadąc na skuterach śnieżnych, teraz odnaleźli ją na nowo. Skoro była droga, to była cywilizacja. Czyżby nareszcie oddalali się od przeklętego Mistletoe Wood? Pobiegli po skosie na prawo. Wszyscy sprintem, na maksa. Pierwszy dobiegł Wolfe, potem Junior, następna Shannon z sekundą przewagi nad Dionem. Lukrecja dotruchtała. Musieli chwilę poczekać na Fat Amy… Fat Amy – Bła… Gam… Tlenu *schyliła się kładąc dłonie na kolanach* Znaleźli drogę i nie tylko. Było coś jeszcze lepszego. Lukrecja – Fiu, fiu, ale bajer… Do połowy zagrzebana w śniegu ciężarówka dostawcza była dla uczestników czymś w rodzaju skarbu. Znajdowała się minimalnie za granicą drogi. Sama zasypana droga z jakiegoś powodu była przykryta dużo cieńszą warstwą śniegu. Stojącym na niej uciekinierom biały puch sięgał niewiele powyżej kostek. Na boku żółtej furgonetki było dobrze widoczne czerwone logo… Dion – DHL. Kurde, skubani mają rozmach. W takie ostępy się zapuszczać… Wolfe – Coś złego ich spotkało… *mruknął zaglądając przez przednią szybę, która w przeciwieństwie od tej od strony pasażera nie była wybita* Pusto… Shannon oparła się o stojące na skraju drogi, wysuszone drzewo. Shannon – Można ją wykorzystać. Wszystkie spojrzenia nagle skierowały się na Shannon. Czekali na wyjaśnienia. Shannon – Jest już późno, wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni *zaczęła* A ta furgonetka to doskonałe miejsce na nocleg *skinęła na pakę* Dach, drzwiczki, genialnie. Pozostali podrapali się po brodach, pomysł brzmiał sensownie. Byli zmęczeni, owszem. Nie mieli też ochoty spać pod gołym niebem. Mieli też cichą nadzieję, że może opuścili już ostatecznie Mistletoe Wood i nic złego ich nie spotka. Z drugiej jednak… Wolfe – Myślę, że póki nie padamy na twarze i mamy drogę należy iść ile tylko się da. Jak najdalej. Lukrecja – Popieram *ustawiła się obok bruneta* Shannon – Tylko, że potem możemy nie znaleźć już tak dobrego schronienia *upierała się* Pośpimy krótko i będziemy robić wachty na zmianę. Dion – No, dobry pomysł *odpowiedział się po stronie blondynki* Wolfe i Lukrecja spojrzeli po sobie krytycznie. Przez chwilę oboje zwalczali w sobie chęć do ucieczki i porzucenia pozostałej czwórki. Równie szybko jednak zrozumieli, że nie mogą zostawić innych. W nijakim rozkroku byli Fat Amy i Junior. Oni jednak też ustawili się obok Shannon, dając jej znak swojego poparcia. Fat Amy – Cztery-dwa. Demorkacja. Lukrecja – Okej… Niech będzie… Wolfe – Tja… Decyzja została podjęta. Podeszli od tyłu furgonetki. Dion wraz z Juniorem mogli popisać się siłą i otworzyli przymarznięte drzwiczki. Wnętrze było prawie puste. Tylko kilka paczek leżało na podłodze. Uciekinierzy wgramolili się do środka i spróbowali się jakoś ułożyć. … Furgonetka DHL okazała się całkiem komfortowym schronieniem. Znalazło się w niej wystarczająco dużo miejsca, aby pomieścić szóstkę uciekinierów. Dwójkami pozajmowali strategiczne miejsca do spania. Zapadającym w sen panią miała przypaść przyjemność spania na wymontowanych zagłówkach, które całkiem dobrze sprawdzały się w rolach poduszek. Po innych udogodnieniach nie było jednak śladu. Z braku koców, czy czegokolwiek innego do przykrycia uciekinierom robiło się zwyczajnie zimno. W końcu na zewnątrz temperatura nadal była ujemna. Zaradzić temu próbował Wolfe, któremu dzielnie towarzyszyła Lukrecja. Brunet i telepatka siedzieli za kierownicą. Chłopak spróbował przekręcić kluczyk w stacyjce… Silnik się załączył. Lukrecja – O… Pojedziemy? *w jej głosie zabrzmiała nagle nadzieja. Zgasła jednak równie szybko* Wolfe – Nie ma szans *pokręcił głową* Jesteśmy zakopani, poza tym… Nie ma już zbyt wiele paliwa… Lukrecja – Nie wystarczy nawet, aby ogrzać auto przez noc *odczytała z głowy Wolfe’a* Wolfe – Właśnie… *zgasił silnik* Nie ma sensu. Jeszcze zwabimy coś czego nie chcemy… Nieco zawiedzeni wrócili przez wewnętrzne przejście na pakę. Po krótce wyjaśnili pozostałej czwórce stan sytuacji i ułożyli się do spania, tuż pod ścianką. Dion wysłuchawszy komunikatu Wolfe’a zajął miejsce pod ścianą. Od drzwi na tyle pojazdu oddzielał go duży karton. Dawał on złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa w wypadku ataku czegoś od zewnątrz… Punk już leżał, podpierał się tylko na ręce, próbował znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycję. Było mu trochę niewygodnie. Po pierwsze podłoże, na którym przyszło mu spać było twarde, zaś po drugie był w pełni „opakowany”. Nie mógł nawet rozpiąć swojej skórzanej kurtki jak robił to zwykle, bowiem mała ciężarówka wydawała się jeszcze chłodniejsza niż świat poza nią. Chłopak przeklnął sobie pod nosem, raz, nawet dwa. Irytowały go niekomfortowe warunki spania, poza tym odrobina wulgaryzmów zdawała się pomagać mu wyładować emocje. Był już prawie gotowy aby zasnąć kiedy niespodziewanie obok niego położyła się Shannon. Dziewczyna złapała ramię punka i objęła się nim, sama kładąc głowę na jego drugiej ręce. Chłopak był zbyt zdziwiony nagłą akcją aby cokolwiek z siebie wydusić. Wykorzystała to Shannon, mogła w spokoju się wytłumaczyć. Shannon – To dla zachowania ciepła *powiedziała bezemocjonalnie* Dion nic nie odpowiedział, leżał tylko zdziwiony. Czyżby ominął go fakt, że w ich relacji zrobił się jakiś nagły postęp? Blondynka poruszyła się i wsunęła mu coś pod głowę. Nie zdołał się odwrócić, ale wyczuł to. Darowała mu przydzielony jej zagłówek. Shannon – Ja śpię na tobie, wiec ty będziesz miał przynajmniej na czym złożyć swój irokezowy łeb *wyjaśniła jakby wyczuwając zdziwienie punka* Dion – Shannon, czy ja nie wiem o czymś miedzy na… Dziewczyna nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć. Odwróciła się i pocałowała go w usta. Domyślił się, że chciała mu tylko zakleić usta, ale skoro zrobiła to w taki sposób to nie miał na co narzekać. Odwzajemnił pocałunek. Całkiem dobrze wiedział jak się w takich sytuacjach zachowywać. Objął dziewczynę i przerzucił na drugi bok, nie wszyscy musieli widzieć, że się całują. Wystarczyło, że leżeli razem. Nie tylko Dion i Shannon rozkoszowali się swoją bliskością. Trzecią dwójką w furgonetce byli Fat Amy i Junior. Oni mogli poszczycić się najlepszą, kartonową fortecą. Zupełnie kryli się za pojedynczym stosem paczek. Junior złożył sobie ręce pod głową i próbował zasnąć na boku, podczas gdy Amy wesoło gaworzyła. Fat Amy - …I naprawdę uważam, że to się nazywa sztuką *prowadziła monolog* Dziewczynki przebrane za puderwróżki, w różowych rajstopkach, watowych czapeczkach, to mnie bardziej kupuje niż zespół śpiewu ludowego z Wisconsin, co nie? *spojrzał nagle na Juniora* Chłopak nie spodziewając się pytania zamrugał, ziewnął i pokiwał głową. Junior – Tak, zdecydowanie *powiedział jak najżarliwiej mógł* Fat Amy – Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy *powiedziała uradowana i cmoknęła chłopaka w policzek* Blondynka była coraz bardziej pewna, pozwalała sobie na więcej, co swoją drogą nie spotykało się z dezaprobatą Juniora. Chłopakowi najwyraźniej wszystko pasowało. Amy pomlaskała jeszcze uroczo, odwróciła się na drugi bok, ułożyła głowę na zagłówku i szybko zasnęła. Junior nie spieszył się tak z zasypianiem. Leżał na boku i przyglądał się Fat Amy, która zasnęła twarzą zwróconą ku niemu. Patrzył na nią z troską, wyglądała tak uroczo gdy spała. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że poczuje takie uczucie do osoby wpasowującej się w tak nietypowy kanon piękna. Jednak urzekła go. Nie mógł zasnąć. Z nudów złapał duży karton i podciągnął go bliżej do siebie. Zaciekawiony zerwał taśmę i zajrzał do środka. Był zbyt senny, by reagować. Zabawki. Na szczęście nie były to zabawki potencjalnie niebezpieczne. Gumowe piłki, jakieś klocki. Szczerze liczył, że znajdzie coś co posłuży mu za poduszkę. Niestety nie było nic takiego. Zasnął wedle poprzedniego planu, na założonych pod głową dłoniach. … Trójka prowadzących mogła narzekać na wiele, ale na pewno nie na… nadmiar luksusu. Ich prowizoryczne legowisko w zasadzie nie zasługiwało nawet na tak skromny tytuł. Leżeli przytuleni do siebie na stopionym śniegu pod gałęziami sosny. W chwilach takich jak ta dobitnie dawała o sobie znać ich nadnaturalna wytrzymałość na zimno, cała trójka mogła się tym pochwalić. U Jeffa była ona wyuczona, nabyta, przez co z całego zespołu prowadzących marzł najbardziej. Zimno było na tyle uporczywe, że nie dawało spać. Jeff obudził się nagle, usiadł. Chłopak wygrzebał się spod śpiącego jak kamień Chase’a i Mary. Oparł się plecami o pień i podkulił nogi pod siebie. Było mu bardzo zimno. Ocenił, że nadeszła chwila sięgnąć po środki awaryjne. Rozpiął lekko zamek kurtki i wsunął rękę, by wymacać wewnętrzną kieszeń. Po chwili wyjął z niej biały krążek. Pozostało przełamać go i umieścić pod ściśle przylegającą do ciała koszulką typu termo. Potrzebne było nieco grzebania, ale ostatecznie blondyn odniósł pożądany skutek. Krążek rozgrzewający został usytuowany na piersi chłopaka, zaś materiał koszulki utrzymał go w miejscu. Dla pewności Jeff nie poruszył się. Poczuł jak robi mu się cieplej. Awaryjny sprzęt, który umieścił w kurtce przed przybyciem do Mistletoe Wood okazał się nad wyraz przydatny. Jeff – Ah… Nie wiadomo czy to swoim westchnięciem, czy jeszcze w procesie uwalniania się z „ludzkiej kanapki”, chłopak niechcący obudził Mary. Dziewczyna zamruczała coś i przeszła na klęczki. Wodziła chwilę wokoło zaspanymi oczami, aż wreszcie dostrzegła Jeffa. Nie skrzyczała go, na początku w ogóle nie reagowała. Przerwany sen był całkiem dobry, o ile można o tym mówić w warunkach w jakich się znajdowali. Do tego była jeszcze najedzona, piernikiem, ale zawsze. Mary – Co jest? *zapytała ostrożnie kiedy już rozbudziła się na tyle, by móc się w ogóle odezwać* Jeff – Eh… *wydał z siebie kolejne westchnienie* Zimno mi *wzruszył miarowo ramionami* Nie mogłem spać *rozejrzał się szukając jeszcze jakiegoś słowa… jednak był zbyt senny* Czerwony Kapturek, która jakby chcąc wpasować się w swój pseudonim naciągnęła czerwony kaptur kurtki aż na czoło, usiadła obejmując nogi ramionami. Przyjmując taką pozycję chciała jak najlepiej się ogrzać. Kiedy już zadbała o siebie mogła zwrócić uwagę na swojego rozmówce. Przekrzywiła głowę obdarzając blondyna badawczym spojrzeniem. Jeff był zmęczony, co do tego nie pozostawały wątpliwości. Jednak coś jeszcze odróżniało się w wizerunku zazwyczaj pogodnego i opanowanego chłopaka, i nie był to kilkudniowy zarost. Coś jeszcze było nie tak. Blondyn rozglądał się naokoło a w jego oczach szkliły się drobne łzy. Skąd jednak się one wzięły? Mary – Dobra, sam powiesz, czy ja mam pytać? *zapytała nagle* Blondyn zesztywniał nagle i odwrócił się do brunetki. Przełknął głośno ślinę. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co zwróciło uwagę przyjaciółki. Z jednej strony czuł zażenowanie w związku z tym, z drugiej nie umiał nic na to poradzić. Jeff – Nie wiem czemu, ale przypomniała mi się… Mary – Kto? *zapytała natychmiast* Blondyn przygryzł wargę. Nie umiał też nic poradzić na to co pojawiło się w jego głowie, ani na to co się działo. W obliczu niezbyt optymistycznych warunków nawiedzały go różne myśli, oraz wracały rożne wspomnienia. Jeff – Eh… Nie wiesz, nigdy ci nie mówiłem… Mary – Przestań się do cholery jasnej skradać *powiedziała kategorycznie* Faceci *prychnęła* Naszło cię? Mów. *jej głos nagle zadrżał, zmienił się diametralnie* Prawda wyzwala… Jeff o tym wiedział i Mary także wiedziała. Oboje mieli świadomość tego, że rozmowa jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem na męczące głowę problemy. Duszenie w sobie bólu nie miało sensu. Od tego w końcu mieli siebie, przyjaciół. Jeff co prawda znacznie chętniej zwierzyłby się Chase’owi. Ten jednak spał, no i w końcu znał historie, więc terapeutyczne opowiadanie całości nie mogłoby mieć miejsca. Jeff – Jakby tu zacząć… Mary – Nie myśl tylko gadaj! *ponagliła chłopaka* Dziewczyna miała jak najlepsze intencje, ale nie potrafiła znieść wahania się. Sama była zmęczona i pomimo, że rozumiała Jeffa to nie umiała się powstrzymać przed pewną złośliwością. Mary – No mów *powiedziała skorygowanym, przyjaznym tonem* Jeff wziął głęboki oddech, starł łzy, spojrzał na Mary. Jeff – Boje się tego co tu się dzieje. Boję się o siebie, o Chase’a, o ciebie… O zawodników… Przypominają mi się inne bolesne rzeczy *odwrócił na moment głowę* Wiesz… Ja właściwie poza The Forest, teraz The Xmas… Ja nie mam innego życia *mądre spojrzenie błękitnych oczu wbiło się w Mary* Zostawiłem wszystko dla Chase’a *spojrzał na śpiącego przyjaciela* Mary – Chwila, chwila, chwila… *przerwała* Słucham? To znaczy wiem jak się poznaliście, ale… Jeff westchnął głęboko. Jeff – Nim wszedłem do lasu, tak na dłużej… Miałem życie *spuścił głowę, pociągnął nosem. Nie chciał dawać po sobie znać jak wiele kosztuje go przywoływanie wspomnień* Byłem… Zakochany *zaśmiał się do siebie* Tak, wiem jak banalnie to brzmi… Ale ona była wyjątkowa… … Lekko opalona brunetka w skromnej sukience stała przy barze i z wyrazem zmartwienia grzebała w miniaturowej portmonetce. Uśmiechała się przepraszająco do mężczyzny stojącego za barem. '' ''Dziewczyna – Przepraszam… Zaraz wygrzebię… Na ladzie stał już przygotowany koktajl w wysokiej szklance. Sterczała z niego czarna słomka i miniaturowa parasolka. Barman spoglądał to na mojito to na dziewczynę. Stał z założonymi rękoma. '' ''Dziewczyna – Shit… Barman – Jeszcze 50 centów… *powiedział patrząc na skromną kupkę tego co dziewczynie udało się wygrzebać na bar* '' ''Nagle coś zabrzęczało, a na blacie znalazł się stos srebrnych monet. Wyleciały one z ręki chłopaka, który w tamtej chwili podszedł do baru. Wysoki, ubrany w białą marynarkę okrywającą czarnego T-shirta. Do tego miał ładnie skrojone, czarne spodnie, pasujące buty, na nadgarstku imponujący zegarek, na głowie białe capone. '' ''Barman cmoknął i pokiwał głową. Zgarnął ręką pieniądze i oddalił się, aby zająć się kolejnym klientem. '' ''Jeff – To chyba twoje *wręczył drinka dziewczynie. Uśmiechnął się ukazując szereg białych zębów* '' ''Dziewczyna zdołała z siebie wydusić jedynie ciche „dziękuję” po czym złapała napój i pociągnęła dużego łyka przez słomkę. Nie oderwała jednak wzroku od chłopaka. Ten leniwie poprawił kapelusz, zdjął go na moment, poprawił blond włosy. Po przerwie doczekał się czegoś jeszcze od dziewczyny. Dziewczyna – Usiądziemy? '' ''Nie czekając na słowną reakcję poprowadziła blondyna do stojącego na uboczu stolika. Usiadła za nim ze swoim drinkiem, odczekała aż chłopak też zajmie miejsce. '' ''Lustrowała go wzrokiem, a on to czuł. Uśmiechał się. Jeff – Jestem Jeff. Dziewczyna – Courtney. '' ''Minęło kilka niezręcznie cichych chwil. Brunetka zdążyła w tym czasie dokończyć mojito. Widać było, że nie rwała się by wracać do głośnej, muzycznej części klubu. '' ''Courtney – Chyba będę już iść… Idziesz ze mną? *spojrzała nagle na Jeffa* Jeff – Ja? *szczerze się zdziwił* Courtney – Tak. Chyba, że masz coś lepszego do roboty… Nie miał. Poszedł z nieznajomą. '' … Mary słuchała z zainteresowaniem, nie przerywała. Jeff – Poszliśmy do niej. To nie było normalne *pokręcił głową* Jeżeli coś zaiskrzy od razu, po wymienieniu paru słów… Magia *zaśmiał się gorzko* … ''Rozmawiali całą drogę trzymając się pod rękę, aż do momentu gdy dotarli pod drzwi skromnego mieszkania na drugim piętrze przeciętnego bloku. '' ''Courtney – To tutaj… Jeff – Chodźmy… … Jeff – I… Nie trzeba było więcej. Ona artystka, projektantka ilustracji do książek, która w tamtej chwili przechodziła okres pogorszenia interesów. Ja chłopak z dobrego domu, z pewną sumką na koncie i rodzicami pracującymi w kompanii w Europie. Chłopak na moment spuścił głowę. Jeff – Chyba byliśmy tak samo samotni… … Courtney spała na szarej kanapie okryta po ramiona szarą kołdrą. Jeff leżał na plecach, wpatrywał się w sufit. Łapał jeszcze oddech. Jeździł palcem po brzuchu, czuł pod opuszkami gęsią skórkę. W mieszkaniu było nieco zimno… '' ''Popatrzył chwilę w sufit, po czym znowu przytulił się do dziewczyny. Pocałował ją lekko, zaciągnął się zapachem jej włosów… Miał ją całą dla siebie. '' … Jeff – To było jeszcze przed tym jak poznałem Chase’a… Mary – Chwila… Mówiłeś, że byłeś sam wtedy gdy się poznaliście… Jeff – Nie… do końca… *spuścił głowę* Mówiłem, że potrzebowałem w kimś oparcia… Przyjaźń i miłość tak bardzo się różnią… … ''Jeff – Musisz jechać? *zapytał siedząc na łóżku i patrząc na pakującą się dziewczynę* '' ''Courtney – Dwa miesiące… Rodzice mnie potrzebują… Blondyn wstał, objął dziewczynę w biodrach i czule pocałował. Jeff – Wracaj szybko z tej Europy… Pozdrów rodziców. … Jeff – Byłem bardzo samotny… Też trochę gorszy okres… Wróciła gdy już poznałem Chase’a… Mary – Mhm… Jeff – Chase potrzebował pomocy. A tak jak ja Courtney pokochałem, tak on stał się przyjacielem… Eh… Musiałem go podreperować… … Elektryczny zegarek wskazywał trzecią w nocy. Jeff obejmował śpiącą Courtney ramieniem. Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Courtney – Hm? *obudziła się* Jeff – Odbiorę *powiedział zaspanym głosem, pocałował czule dziewczynę i poszedł po telefon* Halo? … Jeff – Dzwonił… W środku nocy. Zawsze odbierałem. Był… Był wrakiem człowieka, zrozpaczony, przerażony… Jeździłem do kawalerki, którą mu wynająłem codziennie i co drugą noc. Mary kiwała głową. Na moment zarówno ona jak i Jeff zapomniała o zimnie wokoło… Jeff – Potrzebował mnie i to czułem. Nie mogłem mu nie pomóc dostać się do The Forest… Sam by sobie nie poradził… … Jeff – Nie mogę zostawić Courtney, kocham ją *chodził po pokoju i trzymał się za głowę* Chase siedział nieruchomo na taborecie. Miał krótkie dżinsowe spodenki, zieloną bluzę z kapturem, glany i przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Jeff – Eh… *obrócił się* '' ''Chase – Zrozumiem jak… Jeff – A weź się zamknij *opadł na łóżko* Emocji było dużo, bardzo dużo. Jeff skrył twarz w dłoniach, musiał się postarać, by powstrzymać łzy. Podjął już decyzję. '' ''Chase – Nie musisz… Jeff – Cicho. … Courtney weszła do mieszkania. Zapaliła światło. Rozejrzała się. Courtney – Jeff? Obcasy zastukały o posadzkę. Przeszła do kuchni. Do blatu była przyklejona fiszka. „Kocham cię” … Mary – Wow… Jeff – Rozu… Mary – Tak. Jeff spuścił głowę, już otwierał usta by coś powiedzieć… Mary – Nie musisz. Akurat to jak traktujesz… Jak poważnie traktujecie przyjaźń zdążyłam zrozumieć… I też rozumiem jak ci musiało być ciężko… Jeżeli miłość traktujesz tak samo poważnie… Traktujesz? Jeff – Tak. Mary – To współczuję z całego serca. … Pomimo wyzwalających wyznań i niezaprzeczalnej działalności wkładu rozgrzewającego Jeff nie wrócił do spania. Chłopak dalej siedział z podkulonymi nogami, oparty plecami o pień. Towarzyszyła mu Mary. Dziewczyna współczuła chłopakowi bardziej niż to okazywała. Co jak co, ale pomimo częstego popisywania się złośliwością i byciem wredną, nadal była osobą wrażliwą. Usłyszawszy historię Jeffa zwyczajnie się wzruszyła. Siedzieli tak bez słowa, wsłuchując się w miarowe podmuchy zimowego wiatru. Właściwie nawet na siebie nie spoglądali. Wszystko co mogłoby zasłużyć na określenie dynamicznego odbywało się w ich głowach. Jeff wspominał, Mary trawiła. Była noc, ale nie było zupełnie ciemno. W trakcie opowieści Jeffa niebo nieco pociemniało, ale nadal nie dorównywało ciemnością nocą obfitującym w zamiecie. Dzięki wyostrzonemu zmysłowi wzroku zarówno Mary jak i Jeff umieli dostrzec co działo się poza drzewem, pod którym się kryli. Przez większość czasu nie widzieli zbyt wiele i szczerze nie spodziewali się nic zobaczyć, mieli taką nadzieję. Jednak zobaczyli… A właściwie najpierw usłyszeli. Mary – Słyszysz to? *zapytała nagle ściszywszy głos* Jeff spojrzał na dziewczynę pytająco. Z uwagi na słabe naświetlenie nie widzieli siebie zbyt wyraźnie, ale jednak wystarczająco. Na twarzach obydwojga wymalowało się skupienie i niema determinacja. Mary podpełzła bezszelestnie na krawędź ich legowiska. Jeff był tuż za nią. Niepewnie wyszli poza obręb, drzewa, które dawało złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Swoje schronienie opuścili bardzo ostrożnie. Natychmiast poczuli pewną różnicę. Dotyczyła ona pokrycia śnieżnego. Pod gałęziami iglaka warstwa białego puchu była dużo cieńsza i na dodatek ubita pod wpływem ich działalności. Poza ich drzewkiem zaś warstwa śniegu była dużo grubsza. Aby utrzymać się na niej musieli prawidłowo rozkładać ciężar ciała. Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach zdecydowali się by wstać z klęczków. Rozejrzeli się, powiedli wzrokiem przez ciemność. Jeff – Nic nie widać… Mary – Ale coś tu było… I faktycznie było. Wyrosło tuż przed nimi. Zdawać by się mogło, że wyskoczyło spod śniegu, jednak w istocie dziwny byt uformował się z plamy cienia. Wystarczyła niecała sekunda, jej ułamek, jedno, niepełne spojrzenie na smukłe, czarne Coś, na błyszczące czerwienią ślepia, aby obydwoje padli twarzami na śnieg. Zrobili to całkiem świadomie, acz odruchowo. Przycisnęli twarze do śniegu. Nie musieli patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że ciemne Coś stoi nad nimi. Mary – Jakim kurwa cudem to nas znalazło? *szeptała przez zaciśnięte zęby* Przecież było zamknięte na stołówce! Jeff – Przecież wydostało się, by zabić Ildefonsa, śledzić Saila i potem go też zabić *odpowiedział równie ostrym szeptem* Mary – Ale to i tak nie powinno opuszczać lasu! Jeff – Nawet przy lasokalipsie? Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, zacisnęła zęby. Poczuli to. Dziwne przeczucie nakazało im podnieść głowy. Mroczne Coś znikło. Poderwali się z ziemi i pobiegli pod drzewo. Jeff – Chase, wstawaj! *potrząsnął kolegą budząc go* Chase – Co… Co jest? *zapytał zaspanym głosem i przetarł oczy dłonią* Mary – No właśnie Coś jest! Hasło „Coś” i sposób w jaki Mary to powiedziała nie pozostawiał wątpliwości o jakie „Coś” chodziło. Blondyn wyprostował się. Jeff – Nie możemy sobie pozwolić nawet na taką przerwę *powiedział zdeterminowany* The Forest nie może się powtórzyć… Chase – A się powtarza… *przerwał przyjacielowi* Jeff – Dokładnie… Musimy iść. Trzeba ich uratować! *uderzył dłonią w ubity śnieg* Chase tylko kiwnął głowę, dopiął zamek pod szyję. Chase – Ruszajmy. … Spokój? W Mistletoe Wood to pojęcie wydawało się wręcz abstrakcyjne. Spokój mógł być tymczasowy, trwać chwilę. Z reguły był on brutalnie burzony. Nie istniała taryfa ulgowa, nikt nie miał forów, nie było miejsca bezpiecznego, nikt nie miał immunitetu. Spokoju zwyczajnie nie można było zaznać. Tyczyło się to szóstki uciekinierów, którzy w poszukiwaniu namiastki spokoju ukryli się na noc we wraku furgonetki firmy DHL, która z niewiadomego powodu znalazła się poza granicą głównej drogi. Cała szóstka spała próbując odpocząć przed kolejnymi godzinami ucieczki. Sen został jednak przerwany… Pukaniem. Uciekinierzy – Hm? Cała szóstka obudziła się synchronicznie. Coś stukało o tylne drzwiczki furgonetki. Uciekinierzy natychmiast przeszli w stan gotowości. Wolfe – Zgarnijcie coś do obrony *poinstruował kolegów szeptem* Łapali to co mieli pod ręką. Zagłówki, kartony, szykowali obcasy, łokcie, Dion wytrzasnął podkładkę pod kartki, Shannon długopis… Dodatkową amunicję rozdał Junior, który przezornie otworzył karton z zabawkowymi instrumentami muzycznymi. Fat Amy – My ich, czy na nich? *zapytała szeptem trzymając plastikowy saksofon oburącz* Wolfe – My na nich *odwrócił się do Lukrecji uzbrojonej w pałeczki do cymbałków* Ty zostaw to… Spróbuj odpalić… Lukrecji pozostało mnóstwo pytań, tym bardziej po wyczytaniu troski z myśli chłopaka. Nie miała jednak na to czasu, przekradła się za kierownicę… Wolfe – No… Dobra… Szybko i mocno… Potem próbujmy wypchnąć furgon na drogę *instruował szeptem* Pozostała czwórka pokiwała głowami. Shannon – Jasna sprawa *zacisnęła ręce na dziecięcej gitarze* Dion pokiwał głową. W jednej ręce miał różowy flet, w drugiej tamburyn. Junior miał za to bęben i sporą, drewnianą pałkę. Wolfe – To do boju… Nastąpił nagły skok dynamiki. Wydając z siebie okrzyki wyskoczyli i zaatakowali. Walka rozgorzała w ułamku sekundy. Zaatakowali nie widząc jeszcze napastników. Białe, śnieżne, humanoidalne stwory zostały zaskoczone i nawet nie zdołały się obronić przed brutalnym natarciem. Pierwsze trzy padły od uderzenia drzwiami, kolejne dwa po otrzymaniu paru kopnięć, resztę załatwiły groteskowe instrumenty. Wolfe – Dobra, padły na moment! Pchać! *krzyknął* W jednej chwili cała piątka wytężyła się i z całej siły popchnęła ciężarówkę. Pierwsze pchnięcie wprawiło ją w minimalny ruch. Wiedzieli przynajmniej, że Lukrecja poluzowała hamulec ręczny. Wolfe – Jeszcze raz! *wrzasnął* Za drugim razem furgon znowu nieznacznie drgnął, ale nic poza tym. Co gorsza coś zaczęło wydawać dźwięki tuż za plecami uciekinierów. To powalone bestie powoli się budziły… Wolfe – Z życiem! *wydarł się* Trzeciemu pchnięciu towarzyszył nowy odgłos… Silnik. Udało się go odpalić. Koła zakręciły się, pchnęli po raz czwarty i furgonetka jakimś cudem znalazła się z powrotem na drodze. Nie czekając ani chwili wskoczyli na pakę. Lukrecja – Wszyscy są? *obejrzała się przez ramię* Shannon – Jedź! *wrzasnęła podczas gdy Wolfe łapał oddech* Telepatka posłuchała i docisnęła gazu. Z dużymi trudnościami furgonetka dawała radę jechać po zaśnieżonej drodze. Na przednich fotelach do Lukrecji dołączyli Shannon i Wolfe. Pozostałym przypadło zadanie domknięcia uderzających o siebie drzwi i pilnowanie ich. Fat Amy – Prawie… prawie… *wyciągała się po metalowy uchwyt* Mam! *zatrzasnęła drugie skrzydło drzwi* Junior – Uff… Mamy to! *krzyknął do przodu* Wolfe wystawił uniesionego kciuka i wrócił do pań w kokpicie. Spojrzał na panel kontrolny, na ich prędkość. Wolfe – Szału nie ma… Lukrecja – Jest chyba gorzej *nie oderwała rąk od kierownicy* spójrz w lusterko! Brunet musiał wyjrzeć przez lusterko po stronie telepatki efektownie się nad nią nachylając, ponieważ lusterko od strony pasażera zostało wyrwane. Co do lusterka kierowcy… Wolfe – Cholera! Gonią nas! Shannon wystawiła głowę przez okno pasażera i spojrzała do tyłu. Mogła spojrzeć w przeciwieństwie do zaalarmowanej trójki w bagażniku. W odległości dobrych stu metrów widoczne były zarysy nadciągających śnieżnych bestii. Towarzyszyły im chyba też bałwany… I coś leciało nad nimi… Shannon – Te białe maszkary *splunęła* I Bóg nieistniejący wie co jeszcze. Przyspiesz Lukrecja! Lukrecja – Staram się! *dała gaz do dechy* Arrr… Przez ten śnieg się nie da! *naciskała z desperacją pedał* Trójka w bagażniku nie ważyła się odezwać. Spoglądali na siebie zdenerwowani. Junior jako jedyny miał przy sobie zabawkową broń, swoją pałkę. Amy i Dion pozbyli się swoich instrumentów przy okazji pchania furgonetki. Nagle pojazdem wstrząsnął wstrząs. Coś gruchnęło, a cały furgon stanął i przechylił się na lewo. Shannon – Podwozie szlak trafił! Przez chwilę oddychali w przerażeniu i patrzyli po sobie gorączkowo. Wszyscy. Głos zabrał Junior. Jego przywódcze zdolności nie zostały uśpione ani na moment. Junior – Bierzcie paczki i wiejemy pieszo! *rozkazał* Nie myśleli, nie pytali. Złapali paczki i pobiegli drogą. Tam śnieg był najmniej głęboki… Biegli i nie rozglądali się, a świat wokół nich zdawał się ciemnieć… … Pomimo strachu, pomimo zimna, pomimo wiatru, pomimo ciemności, pomimo zamieci, szli niczym bohaterowie, którymi stać się chcieli. Prowadzący, bo o nich mowa walczyli nie tylko z otoczeniem, ale także z samymi sobą. Nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa, buntowały się przeciwko poleceniom, które wydawał mózg. Mary – Nienawidzę chodzić przez śnieg! *krzyknęła* Jeff – Ja też nie, jeśli cię to pociesza *wyrównał z dziewczyną* Czerwony Kapturek przewróciła oczami, spojrzała na idącego dwa metry przed nią Chase’a. Mary – Chciałabym chociaż wiedzieć gdzie jestem… Chwila… *coś się jej przypomniało* Miała go przez cały czas. Oddała go jej Fiona. Kompas. Zdjęła rękawiczkę i sięgnęła zesztywniałą od zimna ręką do kieszeni. Wyczuła zimny metal pod palcami. Jeff – Co tam masz? *zatrzymał się i spojrzał na dziewczynę* Mary – Może uda się nam znaleźć dobry kierunek… Jeff i Mary stanęli blisko siebie, nachylili się… Coś gruchnęło pod śniegiem i wciągnęło ich nim zdążyli krzyknąć. Chase skoczył, obrócił się. Było za późno. Chase – Nie! *wrzasnął* Przerażony blondyn skoczył w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stali jego przyjaciele. Chase – Nie, nie, nie! *kopał rozpaczliwie śnieg będąc na kolanach* Wstał, rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie wokoło. Oddychał szybko, para leciała mu z ust… … Uciekali. Szóstka uciekinierów biegła po zaśnieżonej drodze. Ich przeciwnicy byli coraz bliżej. Na śnieżnym polu ludzie nie mieli szans z zimowymi potworami. Większość z nich nie miała czasu na myślenie o niczym innym jak o morderczym biegu. Nie krzyczeli, nie nawoływali się tylko biegli. Dowodem na to jak bardzo nie myśleli było to, że nie pozbyli się pakunków, które Junior nakazał im zabrać. Sam chłopak chyba nawet zapomniał jaka idea temu przyświecała. Jednak nie upuścił… Większość nie myślała. Większość. Tylko ktoś o wyjątkowej podzielności uwagi mógł pogodzić wyczerpujący bieg z czymś jeszcze, tylko ktoś… neogenialny. Fat Amy biegła tak szybko jak tylko mogła, a nawet trochę szybciej. Przekraczała swoje granice. Czuła strach, wiedziała, że to nie są przelewki. Jednocześnie w jej głowie kształtował się plan. Nawiedzały ją wspomnienia. W obliczu śmiertelnego zagrożenia przypominała sobie o przeszłości… Fat Amy - ,,Tyle złych uczynków… Ciężki krzyż do przeniesienia…” *te słowa pulsowały jej w głowie* Akurat mijali lasek… Fat Amy – W lewo, lewiutko, do lasku! *wydarła się* Tu również nikt nie myślał. Posłuchali się i wbiegli między drzewa. Pomysł wydał się im sensowny. Przebiegli kilka metrów na przełaj i zatrzymali się w strzykającej zimnem gęstwinie bezlistnych drzew. Byli blisko siebie, łapali oddech. Shannon – Jest fatalnie… Wolfe – Możemy tylko walczyć… Dion – Nie ma szans, zbyt wiele ich. Lukrecja – A masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? Junior – Walka nie ma sensu, trzeba dalej biec! Podczas gdy piątka się kłóciła, Amy zdawała się na moment wyłączyć. Odleciała do innego świata; do świata swoich myśli. Patrzyła tępo w jeden punkt, procesowała jakąś myśl. Z kącika oka prawie pociekła łza, szybciutko ją starła. Fat Amy – Jeśli nie oni… To ja… Ej! *krzyknęła, tak by wszyscy usłyszeli* Pozostali uciekinierzy spojrzeli nagle na Fat Amy. Akurat po niej nie spodziewali się przejęcia inicjatywy. Dziewczyna odczuła, że wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na nią. Nie była ani trochę speszona, przywykła do tego, że ludzie się na nią patrzą, na scenie, czy na ulicy. Teraz jednak czuła się niekomfortowo z innego powodu. Widziała to wyczekiwanie w oczach innych, wiedziała, że nie są gotowi na jej propozycję. Przychodziło jej to ciężko, może trochę zbyt spontanicznie, ale romantyzm czasem wymagał łapania chwili. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Fat Amy – Nie nadążę za wami… Tylko was spowolnię. Spójrzmy prawdziwe w oczy, to, że dobiegłam to równo z wami to zasługa adrenaliny i nadludzkich starań. Ja więcej nie dam rady uciekać… Junior – Chwila, chwila. Amy, co ty mówisz… Pozostali również wydali się zaintrygowani i zdziwieni. Amy pociągnęła noskiem, starała się panować nad sobą, nie chciała zepsuć tej chwili, jednocześnie emocje i sprzeczne myśli tak bardzo nią targały. Fat Amy – Wy pobiegniecie… Ja odwrócę ich uwagę… *położyła rękę na postawionym pod nogami kartonie* Junior – Nie! *zaprotestował natychmiast* Nie ma takiej opcji! *złapał dziewczynę za ramiona* Fat Amy – Nie ma innej opcji Junior *spuściła głowę* Ta bajka musi się skończyć, nagle i bez przesadnych udziwnień… Reszta patrzyła na to z boku. Shannon i Dion zaniemówili. Lukrecja pokiwała głową i wyszeptała coś Wolfe’owi na ucho. Wolfe – Ciężki krzyż… *spojrzał na Amy* Odkupienie… Lukrecja znów skinęła twierdząco. Z pewnej odległości dobiegł ich ryk i warkot. Była to oznaka zbliżających się potworów. Najwyraźniej zaczęły przedzierać się przez mroźny lasek. Shannon – Ej! Nie ma czasu! Jeżeli coś robimy to trzeba robić to zaraz! *ponagliła innych* Dion – Ruszmy się jeśli nam życie miłe! Shannon i Dion spojrzeli sobie raz w oczy… Zrozumieli swoje myśli bez słów, a żadne z nich nie było telepatą… Lukrecja i Wolfe przyznali zgodnie rację Shannon, poszli za nią przez lasek. Nie było czasu na pożegnania, na płacz, na szacunek dla poświecenia, na docenienie, wszystko działo się szybko… Potwory były tuż-tuż. Junior – Amy… Fat Amy – Na razie wyjdźmy z tych drzewek… Jeszcze nie rozłączywszy się przebiegli przez gęstwinę. Amy obwieściła, że porzuci ich dopiero na otwartej przestrzeni. Jako jedyna dalej niosła swój okazały karton. Fat Amy – Uciekajcie! *krzyknęła gdy wyszli z lasku* Junior – Ale… Dion – Ziom nie ma czasu! *pociągnął gorączkowo Juniora* Akcja była błyskawiczna. W piątkę pobiegli okrążając las. Amy zostawili za sobą. Nie mogli nawet się obejrzeć, musieli pędzić dalej… Fat Amy szybko straciła innych z oczu. Obiecała sobie nie płakać. Najdłużej patrzyła za oddalającym się Juniorem. Fat Amy – Nigdy cię nie zapomnę… Nie było jednak więcej czasu. Głośny trzask zwiastował zbliżanie się potworów. Amy przeszła do dzieła… Wyjęła coś z kartonu… Była to… Dmuchana piłka do skakania i zakładana na głowę syrena policyjna. Blondynka zrobiła bojową minę. Z pełnią skupienia usiadła na piłce i złapała gumowe uchwyty. Poprawiła zapięty pod brodą pasek policyjnego „koguta”. Fat Amy – Nie dam się… W tej chwili potwory wyskoczyły z lasku. Było ich dużo. Białe humanoidy, bałwany z patykowatymi łapami, niektóre nawet kilkumetrowe. Do tego latające stworki przypominające nieco aniołki, ale ze znacznie mniej poczciwymi twarzami. Fat Amy przełknęła ślinę i nabrała powietrza w płuca. Włączyła syrenę policyjną nie pokusiwszy się o włączenie dźwięku, sam odblask. O dźwięk zadbała sama… Fat Amy - Sot du mei, meine Tochter nimmermehr... *zaczęła śpiewać słynną na cały świat arię Królowej Nocy* Potwory wydały się skonfundowane, jeszcze bardziej kiedy do śpiewu Amy dodała podskakiwanie na piłce. Z każdym skokiem oddalała się pozostawiając wgłębienia w śniegu. Uciekała. W inną stronę niż pozostali. Był to niezwykle sprytny pomysł. Na piłce o dziwo poruszała się szybciej niż na nogach. Chyba miała już w tym jakieś doświadczenie… Zwiększyła głośno. Przeszła do najwyższych, piszczących nutek… Potwory wyszły z konsternacji. Popędziły za piejącą dziewczyną w dal… … W Mistletoe Wood prawie zawsze było ciemno, ale mimo to zwykle widziało się cokolwiek. Inaczej sprawa miała się w tym przypadku. Mary i Jeff nie widzieli nawet czubków swojego nosa. Nie widzieli siebie nawzajem, chociaż byli bardzo blisko. Czuli, że się o siebie obijają, czuli swoje oddechy. Mary – Jeff, nie śpisz? Jeff – Nie, a ty? Mary – Jak widać nie *w jej toń zabrzmiał sarkazm* Gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy? *szarpnęła się* Blondyn czuł na policzku coś lepkiego i nie była to Mary. Był do tego przyciśnięty. Na wzrok nie było co liczyć, ale przynajmniej inne zmysły działały należycie… No niektóre. Nos miał zapchany, więc na węch nie było co liczyć. Jeff – Ciemno, cicho… Mary – Akustycznie. Jeff – Co? *zdziwił się* Mary – Wsłuchaj się… Jeff zamilkł zaś Mary wydała z siebie długi, legatowy dźwięk. Do ich uszu wrócił w postaci echo. Jeff – Echo… Mary – Jak w lesie… Ale to chyba bardziej… *poruszyła się starając przyjąć lepszą pozycję* Coś jakby pieczara, jaskinia… Jeff – Super! Porwało nas nie wiadomo co i nie wiadomo gdzie! *w jego głosie zabrzmiała rozpacz* Mary również nie miała najlepszego przeczucia. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w tak poważnych tarapatach. Uwięziona w czymś co prawdopodobnie było kokonem. W totalnej ciemności, bez broni, w nieznanym środowisku. Nie miała pojęcia co ich porwało. Jeff ciężko oddychał. Starał się nie płakać przy Mary, starał się ze wszystkich sił. Miał świadomość, że to może być koniec i to było najgorsze. Czekanie na śmierć. … Hordzie zimowych bestii udało się uciec piątce uciekinierów. Po oddaleniu się od feralnego lasku zwolnili. Nie mogli dłużej biec, byli zbyt zmęczeni. Szli wolnym krokiem przez sięgający łydek śnieg. Ponownie nie wiedzieli gdzie się znajdują. Na przedzie szli Wolfe i Lukrecja. Pełnili oni bezsprzecznie funkcję przewodników. Emanowała od nich, w szczególności od chłopaka, dowódcza pewność siebie. Nikt nie miał pretensji o to, że bez słowa przejęli dowodzenie. Lukrecja – Na pewno idziemy dobrze? *szepnęła do bruneta, który szedł równo z nią* Wolfe trzymał przed sobą, na wyciągniętej ręce złoty kompas. Kierował się zgodnie z wytycznymi, na „Dom”. Wolfe – Nie mamy innego wyznacznika, więc… Musimy też dawać im *wykonał subtelny ruch głową* Nadzieję. Lukrecja – Tak, jasne… *powiedziała nieco zbyt żarliwie* Dziewczyna zastanawiała się jak bardzo zdradza się ze swoimi uczuciami. Chyba bardziej niż by chciała. Wolfe przynajmniej był tak skupiony na misji ratowania siebie, jej i innych, że zdawał się nie zwracać na to najmniejszej uwagi. Wolfe – Coś wskazuje… Lukrecja - …ale nie wiadomo co *dokończyła za chłopaka* Wolfe – Tak. Istotnie. Czy to go irytowało? Czy wręcz przeciwnie? Tego nie umiała odczytać. Wolfe jednak umiał całkiem dobrze maskować część myśli… Podczas gdy Wolfe i Lukrecja ostro rwali do przodu, pozostała trójka nie stawiała tak zdecydowanych kroków. Shannon i Dion szybko pogodzili się z decyzją Fat Amy. Dion nie poznał właściwie dziewczyny bliżej, zaś Shannon była po przeszkoleni z US Army… Ludzie znikali jeden za drugim, już nauczyli się z tym żyć, mieli świadomość groźby śmierci. Jakoś sobie radzili. Nie mieli innego wyjścia. Dion – Ciężka sprawa… Shannon – No… Więcej nie zdołali z siebie wykrzesać. Nie palili się do rozmowy. Chcieli po prostu uciec. Po dynamicznej, zabójczej akcji potrzebne było wyciszenie. Wyciszał się też Junior. W godny podziwu sposób chłopak radził sobie z emocjami. Tłumił je. Wewnętrznie rozdzierał go ból, na zewnątrz wyglądał tylko na lekko przybitego. Szedł z opuszczoną głową, nie odzywał się, jego twarz stała się smętna i posępna. Sportowcowi co jakiś czas przyglądali się punk i blondynka. W końcu był ich przyjacielem… Shannon – No powiedz coś… *szturchnęła Diona* Dion – Ale co? Shannon – W sumie… Nie wiem… *spuściła smutno głowę* Pomimo intencji żadne z parki nie wiedziało co można by powiedzieć Juniorowi, aby podtrzymać go na duchu. Byli w kropce. Próbowali się jeszcze naradzić, ale nic nie przychodziło im do głowy. Po czasie zrozumieli, że dopiero teraz Junior przeżył prawdziwą stratę. Przypomnieli sobie opowieść o Melody, lekceważące wbrew wspomnienia sąsiadki. Shannon – Oh… *poczuła nową falę współczucia* Kolejne dziesiątki metrów pokonywali w ciszy. Wolfe i Lukrecja prowadzili zgodnie z wytycznymi złotego kompasu, Shannon i Dion nie rozmawiali, Junior zaś po raz pierwszy od przybycia do Mistletoe Wood poczuł się samotny. Chłopak miał teraz czas, aby się zastanowić, przemyśleć, docenić… to co stracił. Sportowiec sam zdziwił się odbywając wspomnieniową podróż wstecz… Poznał Amy po przybyciu do domu na 24th Gingerbread Street i nie było właściwie dnia kiedy nie rozmawiali. Z wielką nostalgią wspominał dni kiedy rozmawiali razem na kanapie odwróconej przodem do wielkiego okna. Pamiętał wyraźnie jak speszona dziewczyna uciekała do toalety i to jak niepewnie się wtedy czuł. Czy już wtedy zaczynał coś czuć? Właściwie do samego końca nie przyznał się przed nią, ani przed sobą do swoich prawdziwych uczuć. Nie spodziewał się po sobie takiej emocjonalności, nigdy sobie na nią nie pozwalał, nigdy się do niej nie przyznawał. Teraz, te tłumione uczucia wychodziły, znajdowały ujście. Junior po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu pozwalał sobie na szczerość przed samym sobą. Tęsknił i czuł smutek. Oczami wyobraźni widział znowu rozmowy na kanapie, wspólne śmianie się w kuchni, zabawy na śniegu, do których początkowo był sceptycznie nastawiony, podróż w ciasnym pługu, uściski na postojach, każdy śmiech, każde słowo. Miał przed oczami wszystko to czego nie umiał należycie docenić. Przynajmniej ona nie była na niego zła, nigdy. Wybaczała mu gdy był zbyt ostry. Zrozumiał to jasno. Ona też czuła i w związku z tym była gotowa oddać życie… Nie umiał powstrzymać łez. Prędko otarł je rękawiczką. Chciał na nowo przywołać obrazy… Junior – Stop *zatrzymał się* Wraz z chłopakiem zatrzymała się cała reszta, odwrócili się, spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco. Wolfe – Co? Junior – Ja… ja… *chyba po raz pierwszy się tak zająknął. Jednak był pewny* Ja… Wracam. Wracam po Amy. Nie mogę jej tak zostawić *każde kolejne słowo brzmiało coraz bardziej pewnie* Ona się poświęciła, ale ja się na to nie zgadzam! Wywołało to niemałe zdziwienie. Pozostali zaniemówili. Po części rozumieli, po części… Dion – Zwariowałeś?! Ziom, nie rób tego! *podszedł do kolegi* Ona przepadła, trzeba uciekać, ratować życie. Junior uśmiechnął się krzywo. Strach i napięcie sytuacji kryzysowych sprawiała, że ludzie byli tacy dziwni, nieracjonalni. Dopiero teraz sportowiec zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Reakcja Diona, która dla punka musiała wydawać się poważna, dla niego była prawie, że komiczna. Junior – Dion, wiem co robię *położył punkowi rękę na ramieniu* Z miłości robi się głupie rzeczy. Wolfe – Tja, istotnie *w jego głosie zabrzmiała dezaprobata* Odchodząc skazujesz się na pewną śmierć. Junior – Niech będzie. Sportowiec wzruszył ramionami. Zdecydował się jeszcze na drobne pożegnanie. Przytulił Shannon, zbił piątkę z Dionem, pomachał Wolfe’owi i Lukrecji, i dopiero odszedł w drugą stronę. Shannon – Junior! *zawołała za chłopakiem* Nie idź! Blondynka jednak nie ruszyła w pogoń… Została w miejscu jak inni. Lukrecja patrzyła na to krytycznie, z założonymi rękoma i skrzywioną miną. Ustawiła się bliżej Wolfe’a. Lukrecja – To głupie… *szepnęła* Wolfe – Ale to jego decyzja *odparł półszeptem. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na innych* Dobra. Wy idziecie dalej z nami, tak? Shannon i Dion spojrzeli po sobie, zaraz też pokiwali głowami. Shannon – Rozdzielanie się nie brzmi zbyt rozsądnie… Wolfe – Prawda. Dion też pokiwał głową. Raz jeszcze obejrzał się za Juniorem… Chłopaka nie było jednak już widać, zniknął gdzieś za zaspą… Dion – Chodźmy… *powiedział posępnie* … Śnieg nie musiał padać wszędzie. Wystarczyło, że padał w kilku miejscach… Chase wybiegł na środek śnieżnej polany. Zawieszona nad nią chmura wyrzucała z siebie tysiące białych drobinek, które spadały na stojącego z uniesioną głową blondyna. Na jego twarzy malowała się desperacja, z jego oczu nie znikało przerażenie. Był sam. Czuł się bezsilny. Brakowało mu wiedzy, doświadczenia w tych warunkach. Zaczynało się mu robić zimno, para leciała z ust, czuł śnieg na języku. Stał i nie przemieszczał się dalej. Musiał zebrać myśli. Tylko z jakimś pomysłem mógł uratować siebie, Mary i Jeffa… Chase – Cień Mikołaja… Koziorożec *powiedział gorzko i zamknął oczy w skupieniu* … Gdzieś na terenie Mistletoe Wood był las pełen bezlistnych drzew. Zamarznięte pnie pokrywał lód i śnieg. Nie były one symbolami życia, raczej ponurym symbolem zguby jaką przynosiła ze sobą zima. Były dowodem na potęgę żywiołu zimna. Lodowy las był nad wyraz mroczny. Tak samo mroczny jak zwykle. Jego mroczny bywalec nie opuszczał swojego stanowiska. Czaił się wśród drzew, przemykał między pniami. Tylko czasami błyskały złote oczka. Niewprawne oko nie uchwyciłoby nic, tylko wprawny obserwator mógł zauważyć cokolwiek. Kryjące się za drzewami stworzenie było sprytne, skryte i zwinne. Nie lubiło być widoczne, wolało pozostawać niezauważone. Co to stworzenie jednak tam robiło? Czemu się chowało? Na co czekało? Prawda miała wyjść na jaw już niebawem… … Skład uciekinierów sukcesywnie się zmniejszał. Z dość sporej grupki została jedynie czwórka. Przepadł Daniel, zniknęła Fat Amy, odszedł Junior. Wraz ze zmniejszaniem liczebności spadały morale. Wcześniej, w otoczeniu innych ludzi każdy czuł się bezpieczniej. Z braku optymistycznych jednostek inni stracili resztki pozytywnego myślenia. Kilometry zasypanego śniegiem terenu pokonywali bez słowa, ze spuszczonymi głowami. Wolfe i Lukrecja nadal prowadzili, Shannon i Dion zaś zamykali ten czteroosobowy pochód. Buty z mozołem zapadały się w sypkim śniegu, widok powszechnej bieli przyprawiał o mdłości. Zmysł wzroku stawał się z wolna zbędny, w końcu jak okiem sięgnąć nic nie wyróżniało się zbytnio. Odmianę może stanowiło ciemne niebo, ale akurat na nie też nikt nie miał zamiaru patrzeć. Krok Wolfe’a, krok Lukrecji, krok Shannon, krok Diona… Dion – Augh! *wrzasnął boleśnie* Punk poczuł cios w nogę i padł na kolano. Z dziury w śniegu, która powstała obok jego buta uleciało trochę ciemnego dymu i rozległ się przeraźliwy, demoniczny śmiech. Dion – Pomocy! *osunął się na śnieg* Pozostała trójka zareagowała natychmiast, jednak przy chłopaku pierwsza znalazła się Shannon. Przyskoczyła do Diona i uklęknęła obok. Potrzebowała tylko sekundy, aby zobaczyć, że punk naprawdę cierpi. Na twarz wystąpił mu pot, zaś usta wykrzywił w bolesnym grymasie. Do tego zaciskał kurczowo zęby. Dion – Kurwa… Boli… *syknął boleśnie* Shannon – Pokaż nogę *poinstruowała podczas gdy Lukrecja i Wolfe nachylili się nad nią* Zdejmij buta! *rozkazała* Punk zgiął nogę w kolanie i sięgnął do swojego buta, syknął boleśnie. Siedząca pod innym kątem Shannon zobaczyła źródło bólu od razu, a przynajmniej jakiś ślad. Skórzany but był przebity, przez dziurę sączyła się ciemna krew. Chłopak dostał cios od dołu, wycelowany w łydkę. Dion – Shhh *zacisnął zęby zwijając się z bólu* Shannon przez chwilę trzymała jego nogę i egzaminowała wzrokowo. Zastanawiała się co zrobić, na jej czoło wystąpiły zmarszczki. Podsumowała sobie w głowie wszystko co wiedziała na temat podobnych obrażeń, oraz to co wiedziała o warunkach środowiska. Shannon – Nie ryzykujmy odmrożenia *zrezygnowana puściła nogę chłopaka* Dasz radę stać? Wolfe i Lukrecja spojrzeli na siebie, potem na Diona, synchronicznie założyli ręce w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź punka. Dion – Nie… Nie wiem… Spróbuję… Shannon – Pomogę. Blondynka podała chłopakowi z irokezem rękę, on wsparł się, stanął na jednej, zdrowej nodze, potem na tej zranionej… Krzyknął z bólu i padł bezwładnie na ziemię. Złapał się powyżej rany. Dion – Nie… Argh… Shannon odwróciła się do Wolfe’a i Lukrecji, z jej twarzy dało się wyczytać skupienie i determinację. Shannon – Co teraz?! *zapytała podniesionym głosem* Nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi zapytała znowu. Shannon – Wiadomo gdzie my jesteśmy? Lukrecja i Wolfe znowu wymienili się spojrzeniem. Lukrecja – Nie. Wolfe – Nie poniesiemy go… Shannon w mig zrozumiała co dwójka miała na myśli, spojrzała błagalnie na Diona. Chłopak walczył z bólem i robił wszystko aby nie krzyczeć. Śnieg powoli zabarwiał się na czerwono pod wpływem wypływającej z rany krwi. Nie zwracał uwagi na to o czym rozmawiają inni. Blondynka odwróciła się z powrotem o Wolfe’a i Lukrecji. Podjęła decyzję. Shannon – Idźcie *powiedziała oschle* Znajdźcie pomoc, cokolwiek. Wtedy po nas wróćcie. Wolfe poczuł bolesny uścisk w gardle. Naprawdę chciał pomóc innym, chciał uratować zarówno Shannon jak i Diona, czuł jednak, że nie może nic obiecać, że nie da być może rady spełnić prośby. Brał pod uwagę mroczne moce, zimno i to jak szybko czerwienił się śnieg po nogą punka. Wolfe – Shannon… Nie mogę obiecać, że wrócimy… Shannon – Nie musisz. Zróbcie wszystko, by tak się stało *powiedziała z naciskiem* Do rozmowy wtrąciła się Lukrecja. Lukrecja – A co z tobą w tym czasie? Co z wami? Zostaniecie tutaj? Wystawieni na pastwę śnieżnych bestii? *w jej głosie brzmiały wątpliwości. Ton zdradzał preferowane przez nią rozwiązanie.* Shannon rozejrzała się prędko. Shannon – Tam! *wskazała losowy kierunek udając, że w istocie coś tam widzi* Tam chyba jest kępa drzew… Jakoś się tam dostaniemy i przeczekamy. To nasza jedyna opcja *ostatnie słowa powiedziała z naciskiem* Dotrzemy tam, to niedaleko… Dion patrzył z ziemi to na Shannon, to na Wolfe’a i Lukrecję. Przez rozdzierający nogę ból nie był nawet w stanie się wypowiedzieć, ani myśleć, ani czuć cokolwiek innego… Wolfe długo się namyślał. Wiedział jednak, że ma znikome szanse przetłumaczyć cokolwiek Shannon. Z resztą rozumiał jej postawę. W jej oczach widział przekonanie i… troskę, wzruszenie. Przekonała go. Wolfe – Dobrze. My pójdziemy. Idźcie do tego… lasku i czekajcie tam. Postaramy się wrócić. Shannon – Dziękujemy *podeszła do Diona od tyłu* Lukrecja westchnęła i podeszła do Shannon, przytuliła ją. Lukrecja – Eh… Powodzenia… I tymi słowami się rozstali. Wolfe i Lukrecja poszli w jedną stronę, Dion i Shannon w drugą. Walka o życie cały czas trwała i nie zdawało się, aby miała się szybko skończyć. A śnieg padał i padał… Kategoria:Odcinki The Xmas